


25 Olicitys of December

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Series: Forever Within the Numbered Days [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Tiny bit of Angst, cuteness, possibly some holiday themed things, who knows yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: A series of 25 olicity family oriented prompts for each day up to Christmas.





	1. Baby's Night In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came from the lovely artreider on tumblr:
> 
> Alright how about their first night with baby.

“I thought babies slept,” William groaned as he opened his bedroom door. “At least some of the time.”

It was currently 3am, their first night bringing Tommy home. And the little guy had been crying for the better part of an hour. Oliver wanted nothing more than for both his sons to get a good night’s sleep. But it didn’t seem like that would be the case. 

“I know buddy.” he was bouncing Tommy in his arms, trying his best to soothe the baby. “It will get easier. It’s just the first night.”

“Is he hungry?”

“Felicity already tried that,” Oliver switched positions, as he have Tommy the pacifier again. But he just spit it out. “Come on little man, you gotta meet me half way here.”

Tommy responded with a wail, his face scrunching up. 

“Where is Felicity?”

“Taking a shower. You’re brother got a little messy after she picked him up.”

“Lovely,” William replied rolling his eyes, as he sat down across from his dad. “Maybe if you sing to him he’ll get tired.”

“I tried that. Trust me I’ve exhausted my songbook. I can’t even think of lyrics right now.”

William sighed. His dad looked tired. And this was just night one. He knew eventually his dad and Felicity would have to return to doing their arrow business. And that was only going to stretch them thinner. 

“Let me see him,” he stood, walking up to his dad. 

“William you don’t have to. You can go back to bed, try those noise cancelling headphones you got for your birthday,” Oliver rocked Tommy some more but his brother just whimpered. 

“Dad, come on. Let me try. Please?”

It must have been the late hour because Oliver didn’t even fight him on it, he just slipped Tommy into his young teens arms and settled into the arm chair. 

When Tommy settled into his arms, his brother seemed to quiet down a little. Staring up at William in a bit of wonder. “Tommy, hey. So they tell me you don’t want dinner or a show. So how about a story, huh? Would you like that?”

Tommy gurgled in response.

“Once, a long time ago, there lived a prince,” he kept his voice low barely above a whisper. “But the prince was lonely. Because he grew up without any siblings. And with only his mother to care for him.”

He could feel his dad’s eyes on him but Tommy was finally quiet and he didn’t want to break momentum. “One day a terrible villain came for the prince and his mother. He was an evil man, who wanted nothing more than to hurt a king from a far off city. And the only way he knew to hurt the king was by taking the life of the prince.

“The king was strong, valiant, and brave,” William continued as he saw his stepmom wander over out of the corner of his eye. Felicity nestled into the arm chair with his father and watched them with a tired smile. “He came for the prince and his mother. But the villain had one final victory in him. He took the prince’s mother from them, leaving the boy terribly sad, and incredibly alone.

“It took months of time living with the king for the prince to open up again. And to learn that when he thought he was all alone, he was really on a journey to meeting the family he was born into.” Tommy’s eyes slipped closed, and his breathing became even as he drifted off to sleep. William chanced a look at his parents, their eyes closed as well. But he suspected they were still listening. He might as well finish the story good.

“The prince found his family and they were a little broken, but he fit. And one day, their family grew with another little prince. And he was so happy to have a little brother to share the world with, to teach him about their parents, royalty and heroes all around. The prince knew the pain of the past would never leave him, but it lessened over time. It wasn’t perfect, but it was right.”

Felicity for sure was out then, her head buried into his dad’s shoulder, her fingers curled into his shirt. But Oliver was watching his sons. 

“And they lived happily ever after,” William added, placing a kiss on Tommy’s head. “Except when the little prince wakes his brother up before dawn.”

Oliver let out a low rumble of a laugh. “It was a good story.”

“It still is a good one,” William replied. “And it will only get better.”

“Yeah,” he said, looking down at Felicity. “It’s the best. You can put him down in his bassinet if you want.”

“And risk him waking up and having to start that again. I’ll pass.”

“You’re gonna sit like that all night?”

“Technically it’s morning.”

“William.”

“Dad I’m okay,” He said readjusting a little so Tommy was settled better in his arms. “I don’t have school tomorrow, and besides I like holding him.”

“Okay.”

“He’s kind of amazing right?”

“I think both of you are.”

“This wasn’t be fishing for a dad compliment. I just meant when you think about all the things that had to go right for him to be here. For the four of us to be a family.”

“A lot of things went right. Then again some went wrong.”

“I know,” he shrugged. “I meant what I said, Dad. I miss her every day. But sitting here, looking at Tommy, seeing you and Felicity, I can’t help but still be happy with how my life turned out.”

He nodded slowly. “I know exactly what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	2. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: How about Queen family decorates for holidays thus learning a bit about each other's traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna preface this with saying I don’t know much about Hanukkah. But I did try to look up as much information as I could before attempting to write this, it's also why it's not the heavy focus of the oneshot.

“William, can you hand me that strand of lights?” Oliver was on a ladder, trying to get the decorations hung. 

His son trudged over to him, not lifting his head from his book, and handed the lights up to him. 

“You know decorating would go a lot fast if you helped me out a little.” He was still finding the balance of discipline with William. He never knew if he should push too much, or let him be. 

William set his book down, but he didn’t stand from the couch. “I thought we were waiting for Felicity and Aunt Thea?”

“Well we’re waiting for Thea before we do the tree and Felicity to get out the candles and the menorah. I should get started on the latkes though.”

“The what?”

“They are a potato pancake. One of Felicity’s favorites during Hanukkah.”

William nodded, picking up his book again. “Right, because Felicity’s Jewish.”

“Yes she is.” 

He could sense something was up with his son, and as much as he wanted to get the bulk of decorating done before the girls got back, William needed him more. 

“What’s going on, buddy?” He took a seat next to him on the couch. “You don’t seem very into the idea of decorating.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“William I don’t want to push, but you don’t seem fine. You know you can talk to me.”

He dropped his book again, and met his dad’s eye. “This was my mom’s favorite time of year.”

He should have guessed it. By the way William had skated around the topic of Christmas, how he didn’t seem to want to make a list, he was avoiding the holiday. And Oliver couldn’t really fault him for it either.

“The first round of stuff without them is hard,” he said pulling his son in for a hug. “But I promise you the pain gets easier. It just takes time.”

“I miss her.”

“I know you do buddy. I miss her too. I mean I see you and all the things your good at, school and your kindness, I can’t help but see your mom in you.”

“She was really good at math. Not as good as Felicity though.”

“Not many people beat Felicity in that department,” Oliver mused. “But I think I remember Samantha loving books. Every time I saw her she had one in front of her.” he nudged William’s book with his hand. “Like someone else I know.”

“We read every day of December together. Even long after I knew how to read by myself,” William shrugged. “It was like our tradition.” 

Oliver picked up the book, looking over the cover. It was a collection of Edgar Allan Poe’s short stories. He couldn’t help but grin. “Tell you what, when you aunt and Felicity get here why don’t we hold off on the decorating and we all take turns reading a little?”

“Together?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said as he stood. “We’re a family William. And family means taking all of our traditions and enjoying them together as a family. What do you say?”

“That sounds great, Dad.”

“Good,” he replied. “Now why don’t you come help me in the kitchen. Felicity will definitely want those latkes when she gets back from shopping.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	3. You're a Mean One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Queen family watches a Christmas movie and maybe argues over which to watch/is the best.

 

“No,” Oliver replied, as Thea held a DVD up, giving her brother a pout. “I would literally rather face ninjas again than watch that movie.”

“Ollie come on it’s a Christmas tradition.”

“Jut because you whine to watch it every year does not make this a tradition.”

“You know I’m going to wear you down. So just admit it we’re watching it.”

“No.” 

Felicity and William entered the living room, Tommy was nestled into Felicity’s shoulder, their one year old, holding his mother’s shirt tight in one fist. He’d been going through a clingy phase for the last couple weeks, and no matter who held him, he had to have a tight grip on an article of clothing.

William carried a large bowl of popcorn in one hand, and another full of pretzels, he set them on the coffee table and rolled his eyes at his aunt. “I told you he was going to say no.”

“Who’s side are you on?”

“Dad’s obviously. I hate that movie.”

“Ha,” Oliver smiled reaching for his youngest and placing a kiss to Felicity’s lips as she slipped onto the sofa next to him. “Can you believe Thea tried to turn my child against me?”

“I’m surprised she didn’t offer him money, that’s usually how I get him to side with me,” Felicity countered with a grin. 

“A plus parenting there, dear.” 

“I think so.”

Thea clapped her hands in front of them. “Hey, lovebirds back on track here. We’re picking a movie not watching you two live one.”

“Actually Aunt Thea I think we’re vetoing one.”

“Why is this family against me?”

“Because it’s fun.”

She took a throw pillow and pushed it into William’s face causing the teen to laugh. Tommy followed suit and giggled at his brother’s outburst. But the sound just had Thea turning with a devilish smile on her face.

“Hey Tommy,” she crouched down smiling at him. 

“Speedy don’t even.”

“I’m just talking to my favorite nephew, since you turned the eldest against me,” she tossed William a mock glare but he just rolled his eyes. “Tommy buddy. What do you wanna watch, huh?”

“He’s barely a year Thea,” Felicity laughed, tossing some popcorn at her. “He doesn’t know the difference, nor does he care.”

“We’ll see about that,” she grabbed the DVD options and held them out to little Tommy. “Which one baby boy? This great movie, or this boring one.”

“Hey, do not diss Die Hard,” Oliver shook his head. “We respect classics in this house.”

“Which one Tommy? Come on pick one?”

Tommy leaned forward in his dad’s arms staring at his choices like he was truly pondering. He reached forward and grabbed for one with a smile.

“Yes,” Oliver and William cheered. 

“No, Tommy why?”

He giggled handing the DVD to Felicity. “Mama, play.”

“That’s my boy,” Oliver leaned in kissing Tommy’s cheek. “Good save kid.”

“This family is against me.”

“Thea I promise tomorrow night the boys will let you watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas,” Felicity said as she went to put the movie in.

“Why watch it when Mr. GA already established the plot over here?”

“You’re being childish,” Oliver settled against the cushions, Tommy leaning into his side. 

“You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch,” Thea whispered under her breath. But then she smiled up at him. 

This was the kind of holiday’s they had wished for over and over again as kids. Family gathered around the TV, arguments over which movie to watch, snacks being passed around, while they all quotes and commented through the entire plot. It warmed his heart to no end how lucky he was to have these people in his life. His beautiful wife, an amazing sister, two wonderful sons. Oliver knew that as miracles went, he had gotten more than he ever thought he deserved. But he loved every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	4. On the Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen family discuss Oliver once again taking over the Green Arrow mantle after William finds out his dad lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is slightly angstier than the last few.... and I make no apologies for that.

“William,” Oliver called from the living room. “Can you come in here a sec?”

He could feel his fingers rubbing together in rapid succession by his side. He hadn’t felt this nervous in a while. Probably not since Felicity had said no to his proposal. 

But this was a different kind of nerves. This was coming cleaning after months of lies. This was the prospect of looking someone you love in the eye and waiting in anxious stupor for them to either accept or condemn you. Oliver had experience with both. He knew which look to wait for. Which one would bring his world crashing down and which would stitch him up again. He didn’t know what look his son would give him when he heard the truth.

Felicity reached out, steadying the twitch of his fingers with her own. “You need to relax.”

“What if–”

But he was cut off as William entered the living room. He looked between this dad and stepmom with apprehension. “I swear I didn’t do it.”

Felicity rolled her eyes with a smirk. “You’re not in trouble. You’re dad and I just want to talk to you about some things.”

“Okay?” But he still didn’t look convinced as he took a seat on the chair. 

Oliver could see how this would play out. The words caught in his chest were about to smash through his picturesque family. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to erase every trace of his lies from their life. But the only way to truly do that was to be honest with him. 

“William,” he swallowed the lump that had grown so large in his throat, he thought he might choke on it. “Do you remember what I told at Thanksgiving. About Mr. Diggle and the Green Arrow?”

“You said he took over for you,” William replied as he folded his hands together. “He became the Green Arrow when I asked you to stop.”

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded, feeling Felicity’s hand squeeze his ever so lightly. It gave him the strength to go on. “But John got hurt. And he hasn’t been able to wear the hood for a while now.”

William looked at his father, and Oliver hated that he couldn’t read his son’s expression. “If he hasn’t been going out there, who has?”

Felicity, in her infinite wisdom, reached out for William, pulling his hands towards them, and Oliver took their clasped fingers and placed them over his son’s. 

“I lied to you William,” Oliver let his eyes slip close. Not daring to look as the disappointment swarmed his son’s face. “I told you I was done, and I wanted it to be true. I wanted to give it up. And not just for you. But for Felicity, your Aunt Thea, and for the future of this family.”

“You’ve been the Green Arrow this whole time?”

“I’m sorry, Will–”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

Oliver let his eyes fall open, looking at William. He couldn’t help but feel the tiniest sliver of joy over the fact that William didn’t look angry. He was upset, yes, but there was more fear in his face than anything else.

“John can’t come back to being the Green Arrow, kiddo,” Felicity said, tightening her grip on both of them. “Me and Curtis have done everything we can to try and help him. And we’re really close to something. But it won’t allow him to take over the mantle again. Not with the strength it takes to operate the crossbow.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“He’s fine,” Oliver chanced. “He’ll find his way back to where he needs to be on the team, if that’s what he wants. But Felicity’s right. He can’t be the Green Arrow. Not like this.”

“So he’s not the Green Arrow? So what? Why does anyone need to go out there at all? You guys can stop. You both could stop.”

“It’s not that simple, buddy,” Oliver said with a sigh. “This city, it needs protecting.”

“And it has to be you?”

“It has to be someone,” he urged. “Someone who’s willing to stand up and push back. There are terrible people in this world William. You’ve seen them. Those type of people will do anything to destroy the good things others do. And the reasons I started doing this all those years ago, was to save this city from people like that.”

William looked down shaking his head. “You’re not safe out there. That’s why I wanted you to stop. If you’re the Green Arrow people are always going to come for you, and me, and Felicity. We’ll never be safe.”

“William,” Felicity soothed. “Yes there are bad people who come after us because your dad stands up for what’s right with a bow and arrow, but there is just as many people who could try and hurt you just because your dad is the mayor. And I’m not saying this to scare you. But you need to understand that between Oliver and myself, we will  _never,_ ever, let you grow up alone. We are a family. And I will fight until my dying breath to make sure your father always comes home to you.”

“Felicity’s gotten me out of the worst situations of my life,” he added with a grin. “I trust her more than anyone else.”

William looked at Felicity, his eyes glistening a little in the low light. “You always make sure he comes home?”

“Every single night,” she assured with a smile. “It’s my number one priority when I’m down there.”

He shifted his gaze to his dad, and Oliver couldn’t help how his chest seized again.

“You promise me, no matter what happens out there, you’ll always try and come home?”

“William, I can’t promise you much, but I can promise you that. I will do everything in my power to always come back to you and Felicity.”

“Okay,” he said clearing his throat.

“Okay?” Oliver repeated, looking at his son. “You’re okay with this?”

“I’m okay with you helping people,” William replied. “I’m not okay with you lying to me.”

“I can also promise that I will try to never do that again,” Oliver stated, looking between William and Felicity. “It won’t be easy, my first instinct will always be to protect you both from things. But I will always try. That’s something I’ll never stop doing. Not ever, William.”

His son pulled his hands back from both of theirs, but the loss of contact was only long enough for the boy to engulf him in a hug, his arms tight around his shoulders. Felicity leaned into them, adding to their mess of limbs, but no one seemed to mind.

Oliver had been convinced his world was on the brink of ending, but with his son in his arms, and his wife nestled into his side. He felt the last few scraps of his old fears burning in the wind. His family believed in him and trusted him. And he would do everything in his power to hold himself to that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	5. Building a Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family mansion: either Olicity discuss building a mansion in the former Queen estate with William and let him have input on building plans or they surprise him with the home they’ve built there. In my mind the Mansion is similar to before but smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I strictly follow this prompt? No. But are people going to complain? I really doubt it.

“What if we put the kitchen here,” Oliver pointed towards the back edge of the plans.

His arms were bracketed around at her waist, as he head rested against her shoulder. “Nice open bay window to the backyard.”

“You mean the expansive grounds?” she teased turning a little ti kiss his cheek.

“Okay so we’ll have a little room.” Felicity gave him a look. “Fine we have a lot of room. But I would like to remind you Mrs. Queen, that you are due in four months. And we already have a teenager. Plus Thea, and Roy when he’s in town. And JJ told me him and his new baby sister need their own rooms at our house.”

“He did, did he?”

“Yes he did,” Oliver took her waist in his arms and maneuvered until she was between his knees. “We have so much family, holidays, random Thursdays, this place is going to be full of people for years to come.”

“I thought you were trying to talk me into these plans not out of them.” Felicity pulled him close to her, pressing her lips hard against his, and kissing him senseless. She couldn’t help it. Her husband had that effect of her. And honestly she wouldn’t stop herself if she could. 

“You know your resolve is already cracking,” he whispered, brushing his lips across her jawline, and up to her ear. “We could have an entire guest wing for your mother.”

“Wait,” she pulled back. “Why would my mom need her own wing?”

“Um, what?”

“Oliver.”

“Did I forget to mention that Donna said something about spending the first couple of months after the baby is born here in Star City?”

“The hell she is.”

“Honey it’s ok–”

“Easy for you to say,” she smacked his arm. “You know I love my mother, but I can’t live in the same house as her. Not again Oliver. Absence does make the heart grow fonder. And my mother living in Vegas is the best way to achieve that.”

“Well I didn’t exactly tell her yes.”

“But you didn’t tell her no?”

“I may have said that it depends on if the restoration is complete in time for the baby,” he cleared his throat. “She just wants to feel useful.”

“Oh god, you’re trying to use your guilt powers on me now.”

He laughed nuzzling into her neck. “Are they working?”

She laughed, giving him an eye roll. “My mother can stay with us for three weeks after the baby is born. But not the first week. That I want for the four of us bonding as a family.”

“Donna will be thrilled,” he replied. 

“Okay so about these plans,” she returned her gaze to the blueprints in front of her. “Are you married to them?”

“Nothing is set in stone until you, William, and Thea look over them.”

“Good,” she bent down pulling a piece of paper from her bag. She unfolded it and placed it down on top of the plans. 

“What’s this?”

“Plans for a tree house,” she smirked. “William was saying the other day how he can’t wait until the kid’s a little older so he can do fun things like, build a tree house with him or her. And it got me thinking that while the builders work on restoring the Queen Manor, maybe my boys would want to work on making something for baby Queen out back?”

His smile lit up across his face. “That sounds kind of amazing. I always wanted to build a tree house with my dad.”

“I wanted to build a super computer with mine,” she mused. “But I do understand the sentiment. So here’s your chance to do it, not with your dad sure, but with your own son.”

“How did I get so lucky to land you?”

She tapped her chin as she pondered. “I think you let Deadshot shoot up a perfectly good laptop.”

“I told you,” he leaned in again, kissing down her neck. “I spilled a latte on it.”

“Yes, right, how could I forget,” she laughed. “I’m just glad you’ve found better coffee shops to frequent.”

“Oh I prefer to get mine at home now.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen was that a thinly veiled innuendo?”

“Only one way to find out,” he replied, tugging on her hand. “Care to finish this conversation in our room?”

“Only if you carry me.”

“I will always carry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	6. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi can you do a prompt where Oliver and Felicity are having a baby and they find out they are having a girl. Thank you, I love your writing!!

“I’m nervous? Why am I nervous?” Felicity’s leg tapped rapidly against the linoleum floor. “I wasn’t this nervous with Tommy.”

“Ha, that’s a good one hon.”

She shot her husband a glare. “I wasn’t.”

“Felicity, the doctor was two minutes late and you gave her a ten minute lecture about responsibilities.” 

“Well it’s rude to make a pregnant lady wait.”

“Her daughter had a ballet recital in Hub City,” he replied.

“Oh my god,” her hand flew to her mouth. “You’re right. Oh, god I was horrible.”

“You cried then too,” he said, handing her a tissue. ‘But relax. Dr. Mannis will call us back in a few minutes.”

Her hand settled on her stomach, barely a bump hidden under it at all. “We’re about to find out if this little one’s a boy or girl.”

“As long as they’re healthy, I don’t care.”

“You said that about Tommy,” she pouted.

“And look he’s both happy and healthy,” he leaned over kissing her quickly. “So bonus.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Felicity why can’t you accept that I actually have no preference over if we have another boy or if we have a girl?”

“Because it makes me feel like the bad one for wanting a girl,” she replied. “I mean I love William and Tommy, you know that. They know that. But I always saw us with a little girl. Your blue eyes, my smile. Your coordination.”

“Good because T got all of yours and that boy is a mess.”

She hit him lightly against his arm. “Be nice.”

“But he’s a perfect mix of both of us. Just like baby number two will be. Boy or girl.”

“You’re being purposely infuriating.”

“It’s a bit amusing,” he grinned. “But Felicity, seriously, boy, girl, armadillo, I don’t care.”

“Why?”

“Because I have you, and I have William, and Tommy. And I want this family no matter who’s in it,” he kissed her cheek. “But it’s okay for you to want it to be a girl.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” he nudged her side. “Can I let you in on a secret?”

“Are you implying you have one from me?”

“When you were pregnant with Tommy, I thought he would be a girl,” he almost whispered it.

“You never told me that.”

“It wasn’t like a wish or something, but every time I pictured holding our kid, I pictured a little girl. Soft blonde curls, your nose. It never left my head,” he shrugged. “But when we found out Tommy was a boy. I realize it didn’t matter. Because who they are when they’re that small isn’t the important thing, what matters is the people we help them grow up to be. So either way, I know our kid’s will grow up to be amazing. Because they will have the very best of both of us.”

“I love you, Oliver Queen.”

“I love you too,” he took her hand and grinned. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen,” the receptionist called out. “Dr. Mannis is ready for you.”

Once they were settled in, and Felicity had her shift rolled up, just over the tiny bump. Dr. Mannis smiled at them. 

“Are we taking bets this time?” the doctor asked in amusement. “If memory serves, with little Tommy Mom here was pretty certain about her boy?”

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand beaming a smile up at him. She shook her head. “As long as they’re healthy. Right?”

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed, returning a smile just as wide.

The Dr. Mannis nodded, getting to work. A short time later the ultrasound was wooshing to life as they couple listened to the stead beat of their baby’s heart. It was a sound Oliver had grown to adore all throughout Felicity’s last pregnancy. And he hadn’t realized just how much he missed it.

“Well Mom and Dad, congratulations,” Dr. Mannis pointed to the screen. “Looks like this time around it’s baby girl Queen.”

“Really?” Oliver looked to the screen with adoration in his eyes. He told Felicity he would be happy either way, and that was true. But he had been waiting for this.

“I’ve been doing this a while, so I’m pretty sure.”

“A little girl,” he whispered, dropping down near Felicity’s ear. “Our littler girl.”

“I know,” she reached out, gently stroking his cheek. “The boys will be thrilled.”

“I think they will be,” he replied. “I’m so happy.”

“I know the feeling.”

Dr. Mannis pulled the wand away and Oliver felt his heart fall a little in the absence of the baby’s heartbeat. But the doctor’s words pulled his focus. “So are we looking at the same amount of printouts as last time?” 

“Yeah,” Felicity said rolling her shirt back down. “We got a lot of people who will want to celebrate.”

“I’ll go get those ready for you two,” she smiled as she got up and left.

“We’re having a girl,” Felicity said, looking at him again. “For real.”

“I know,” he leaned in kissing her softly. “I’m in awe.”

“I knew you had a preference,” she teased. 

He rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. “You caught me. I guess I just want a mini you.”

“No, sir,” she shook her head. “Our children are mix of both of us, remember?”

“You’re right. Like always.”

“You know it. Now I hope the doctor hurries because your daughter is craving a salad.”

“ _My_  daughter?”

“I said a salad didn’t I. We both know when they crave junk food it’s all on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	7. Snowflakes Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family Holiday Party: either at the reclaimed Mansion or maybe the loft when felicity and curtis move into the office space above the lair…maybe thea/felicity discuss how much Oliver always loved them growing up.

 

"William, tell me that is not your brother’s third dreidel cookie?” Felicity let out an exasperated sigh as her teen walked with his little brother in his arms. 

“I think it’s his fifth,” he shrugged as Tommy licked the blue icing off the top getting most of it all over his nose. “Grandma Donna said it was okay.”

“I’ll go clean him up,” Oliver laughed, taking their youngest from William. “Come on kiddo, let’s make you look a little less like a smurf.”

“No, sir,” Tommy squealed in laughter. Their two year old had developed a love for the word ‘no’, but he thought he could get away with it if he was being polite.

“Yeah, figured,” Oliver leaned in to drop a kiss to his wife’s lips. “I’ll be back. Say hi to the Hoffmans if they they come by.”

“Why must you torture me always?”

“Because you love me.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “If I see them I will say hello.”

“Thank you.”

When Oliver left Felicity turned to William. “There’s a extra 50 bucks in your future if you find the Hoffmans and keep them out of my general area.”

“You’re being a little immature aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I thought my stepson was fishing for a new care for his 16th birthday? If you want me to sweet talk your dad, you might want to remember some favors.”

“I’ll take them on a quick tour of your offices, but it’s gonna cost you more than 50.”

She narrowed her eyes with a smirk. “What do you want?”

“Can I use your company as my career day project instead of shadowing Dad at the Mayor’s office?”

“Done,” she nodded, pulling him in and kissing his cheek. “Now quick before they find me.”

He laughed as he retreated through the crowd. As he did he passed Thea, who was headed right for her.

“This party is amazing, Felicity. Thank you for hosting it here.”

“Well the mayor’s office is usually a breeding ground for criminal activity. And at least this way if anyone attacks, William can take Tommy down to the bunker to be safe,” she looked over at her sister-in-law, the smile coyly playing on Thea’s face. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about how amazing the last three years have been.”

“Need I remind you about the criminal activity?”

“Not that, obviously. We all had to overcome a lot,” she grinned looking out over the party. “But just you and Ollie. William and Tommy. Roy coming home. Our family has grown so much over the last few years. And looking out at this party makes me think of the one’s our parents used to throw.”

“Aw, Thea.”

“You know it’s more evenly blended between the holidays, but it makes me remember when I was little. Ollie used to take me to the tree, and point to a snowflake ornament. I think it was a family heirloom or something, anyway he would say ‘make a wish, speedy. It may take years, but it will come true.’ He said he wished once for a little sister, and then got me. So the magic had to be there.”

“That’s a great story Thea,” Felicity pulled her in for a hug, and held her there. “I love how close you two are.”

“I wished for us to have a big family,” she said. “And yes it did shrink before it got bigger, but this is what I wished for. Ollie happy, Roy by my side. Quentin. This is my our wonderful, patchwork family, and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Felicity nodded, biting her lip. She had been holding the news in all night, waiting for the right time to tell Oliver. But she thought this time she’d do it a little different.

“I hope it’s not complete though,” Felicity whispered. “Because, you’re going to be an aunt again.”

“Are you serious?”

Felicity nodded the smile spreading on her face. “I’m telling Oliver later, so don’t tell him. But yeah, we’re due about August or so.”

“Felicity that’s amazing!” she launched herself into Felicity’s arms again, the two smiling and laughing. “I cannot wait to spoil another little one.” 

“Good,” Felicity said with a wink. “All our kid’s need their Auntie Thea.”

That year Felicity made sure to find the ornament Thea described, but she added her own bit to it. An engraved plaque that read “best aunt”, right in the center. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	8. All That I Ever Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity discuss the fbi trial, renes role, the breakup of the team and the surveillance; and maybe felicity encourages Oliver to be honest with William about the fbis case and rene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for 6x09 of Arrow, If you don't want to be spoiled, watch first and then read. That being said I hope I captured the emotions of the episode well enough. It's a hard line to balance.

When Felicity walked out of their bedroom, she knew exactly where she’d find her husband. She knew Oliver better than her own heart most days, so she knew she’d find him on the out of the balcony, overlooking the city around them.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked as she slid up next to him. linking their arms together. 

“Not sure either of us have enough money for the amount of thoughts in my head right now,” he turned to her with a halfhearted smile. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. But you know when you wake up and your husband isn’t lying next to you you get a little curious,” she scrunched her nose as she leaned in against the railing. “I know everything a little messed up right now, but I love that word.”

“So do I,” he replied. “I’d love it more if I could actually take my wife on a honeymoon.”

“I mean with being out on bail I don’t think you could have technically left the country, but I know what you mean,” She turned her back to the skyline and looked at him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Rene betrayed the team. Dinah and Curtis didn’t like us looking into them. They decided to go.”

“We both know there’s more to it than that.”

“I thought we were on the same page about everything?” he crossed his arms.

“Oliver I am always on your side,” she took one of his hands and rested it against her heart. “I will always back your play. Because we’re partners, always. But a lot of things were said tonight. And I know  _you._  I know you’re going to want to bottle things up, but you never have to do that with me.”

“It’s not the first time a team member has stopped believing in me,” his eyes ghosted over and she knew he was thinking back a few years. To when Roy left the team. Back when Slade Wilson was their biggest problem. 

“He came back.”

“I don’t think they will.”

“You had every right to react the way you did,” she said, moving into his touch. “I don’t blame you for being cautious. John doesn’t either.”

“It’s not caution Felicity, it’s a pattern of behavior. I don’t trust easily. It’s a miracle I trust as many people as I do. Rene wanted to protect his kid. I can’t fault him for that.”

“This isn’t about Zoe. You gave him a chance after that. This is about the fact that you or Dinah could have died tonight because he didn’t listen,” her voice was on a hard edge. “If Dinah and Curtis want to walk out then that’s another issue entirely. But what Rene did put the entire team in jeopardy. And I will always side with getting you all home safe.”

 “What do we do now? John can’t go in the field still. And I can last out there but only for so long. Then there’s the trial, god and William. And I need to go to work tomorrow where my chief of staff outed me as a vigilante to the FBI,” he sighed his head falling as he leaned into the rail again. “I feel like I’m barely treading water Felicity.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. “Then we’ll reach out and ask for help. We’ll call Roy, ask him to come back for awhile. Just until John’s back. And once Thea’s all healed up I’m sure she’ll help too. I’ll build more tech arrows. Hell I’ll blackmail Cisco into breaching his ass over here and lending a hand if I have to. But the only way through this is with the people who care about you helping you. You know that right?”

He turned to meet her eyes, a small smile on his lips. “I do.”

“Good,” she nodded giving him a kiss. “I think I know something that will ease your mind.”

“You’ve got some magical tricks that will stop the FBI from investigating me?”

“No,” she sighed. “But I think you should tell William what’s going on. Not everything, not now. But you should tell him about Rene and the trial. He’s such a smart kid Oliver. And he’s so strong, he can handle this. And I think it would help you, if you didn’t have to hide this weight from him.”

“How do I tell him? How do I tell a twelve year old kid, that sometimes even if you try your hardest to know someone, the people you trust can still let you down?”

“That sounds like a good way to start,” she leaned into him, holding on tight. “I think he would want to know. Because it’s an important lesson. As long as you leave in the bit about still trusting people anyway.”

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered.

“Yes you do,” she insisted. “You deserve to be happy and you deserve your family around you. We’re going to get through this. I don’t know how, but I know we will.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because,” she shifted so he would look at her. “I have always believed in you. And that’s the most important thing.”

She kissed him again, so full of love Oliver blanked out all the bad that was happening to them. Until she pulled back and planted a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“You have me forever Oliver,” she smiled. “John too. But we both know I’m slightly higher on that list.”

“I do know that.”

“Good. Because we’re not going anywhere. Not ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	9. Simple Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family Gift Shopping

“Honey I think this is a little much,” Felicity said as she pushed the stroller forward, reading Oliver the map Oliver handed her. “I’m all for organization. But you literally set up time tables for us in each store. 

“Felicity we’re at the mall, 10 days before Christmas, 3 days before Hanukkah, you’re lucky I didn’t bring Roy and John as back up.”

“Santa!” Tommy grinned up at his mom. “Santa, Momma.”

“Yes I know bug,” she smiled. “We’ll see Santa in a little bit.”

William finally jogged back up to them, looking over the area. “Um, hate to burst your bubble Felicity, but that Santa line is like 5 stores long.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Her husband placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “Okay hey don’t panic, that’s why William’s here to stand in the line.”

“He was supposed to stand in it for ten minutes while I change Sterling and get Tommy to the bathroom not all day,” Felicity huffed.

“Santa!”

“Hey, T,” William kneeled in front of the stroller, looking at his little brother. “How about we skip Santa for now, and we catch him later at the hospital toy drive? Sound good.”

“No,” the three year old crossed his arms, putting on his best pout.

“Does your plan there have anything for a three year old on the verge of a melt down?” Felicity asked.

“Funny, dear.” Oliver leaned over the stroller, lifting Tommy out. “Come on little man, you’re with Daddy today.”

“But Santa.”

“We’re gonna have to wait and see about that. But until then you and me have to go get gifts for Momma, Will, and Sterling. Okay?”

“And Auntie Thea and Uncle Roy.”

“Yes of course,” he kissed Tommy’s cheek. “William you’re on Donna and Quentin duty.”

“You know gift cards work wonders, Dad. Just saying.” 

“Yeah well here’s an extra hundred,” Oliver passed his son some cash. “Maybe it will give you incentive to remember that gift cards aren’t personal.”

“Hey,” Felicity tugged on his shirt, bringing him back to her side. “You sure you can handle T in the mall?”

“I am Oliver Queen aren’t I? One three year old is easy.”

“Says the man who was passed out on the couch yesterday well said three year old drew on his arm in marker.” She teased, stroking his cheek. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck, then dropped a kiss to Tommy’s cheek. “Be good for Daddy?”

“Okie,” he said. “Let’s go, Daddy.”

“I guess we’re going,” Oliver said with a grin. “Meet you guys at the fountain at 3pm sharp.”

William laughed as his father and brother walked off. “I bet he’s the late one.”

“Oh he most definitely will be,” she mused. “Any chance you want to trade lists and buy for your brother and father?”

“You want to buy for your mother and stepfather?”

“Not really.”

“Exactly what I thought,” William sighed, looking around until his eyes landed on a store across from them.

Felicity wasn’t blind, she saw exactly where his gaze had stopped. “So you getting Zoe anything this year?”

“What?” he shook his head, turning away from the jewelry store. “No I was just thinking that Grandma would love a necklace with Sterling’s birthstone.”

“Yes she would, which is why your dad and you already suggested it as a Hanukkah present and it’s already sitting at home.”

“Right.”

“William,” Felicity reached out and squeezed his arm. “If you want to buy the girl a gift just do it.”

“What if she hates it?” he shrugged. “I mean we’ve only been dating since July. What if she doesn’t want a gift and me getting her a gift makes things weird.”

“Okay well technically you two have been dating since like middle school. Everyone knows this,” he rolled his eyes. “And second, everyone wants to be shown the person they care about knows them. Like last year on my birthday when your dad surprised me with Thea and Roy babysitting so he could take me to Bali.”

“I think Bali’s a little extreme for a Christmas present, don’t you?”

“You know what I mean,” she nudged him as she leaned over to check if Sterling was still sleeping.  _Just like her mama, can sleep anywhere._  “And besides it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve ever given her a present.”

“I know,” William shrugged. “But it’s the first time it’s really meant something. Before they were always friend gifts. But now that we’re really dating, I don’t want to mess this up and look like an idiot.”

“When it comes to love son, we’re all idiots.”

“I know I saw the socks you already bought Dad.”

“Hush, you,” but she laughed. “What I mean is, if you really want to get Zoe something, take in account what she likes, what her style is, and make it from the heart.” She tapped on his chest. “You do that and you’ll be just fine.”

“Thanks Felicity.”

“It’s what I’m here for, sage advice.”

He laughed. “I think I’ll go look around. While I also complete my list.”

“Good idea,” she winked. “If you’ll excuse us ladies. We must find your father more odd socks.”

“I really don’t get that running gag.”

“And you never will,” she replied. “Go shop. I’ll see you at three.”

“Bet I beat you there.”

“Oh you’re so on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	10. Feels Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Fam help Felicity/Curtis move into office space above lair or Felicity move into the apartment

“Why do you need fifteen computers?” William groaned, as he set another box down. He looked up at Curtis. “This stuff is the same as the last six boxes.”

“That’s not even remotely true. This one only connects to the 3D printer, while Lucille over there–”

“You named your laptop Lucille?”

“Felicity,” Curtis turned as she and Oliver entered. 

“William stop messing with Curtis, he’s sensitive,” she replied with a teasing tone. “Why don’t you go help Rene and Zoe with the newest load outside?”

“Okay,” he raced towards the door.

“Slowly,” Oliver called after him, but barely evened out his pace as he skirted outside.

“So I was thinking, I’ll take the office space with the elevator access,” Curtis said as he stepped closer. “You know in case there’s an urgent team thing that needs to happen.”

“You better keep thinking on that,” she patted his shoulder as she walked passed. “Because I called dips when I came up with the genius idea to move our operation out of the loft and over here. Remember?”

“That’s unfair.”

“Well life isn’t fair.”

“Fine, I didn’t think I’d win anyway. But that means I get an espresso machine for our break room.”

“Deal.” 

“I’m going to make sure Rene doesn’t drop 900 dollars worth of equipment.”

“Have fun with that,” she laughed, watching as her friend headed out.

Oliver came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her middle as his lips pressed gentle kisses along her neck. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she turned her head to face him, a smile on her lips. “I promise. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I like worrying about you. And our baby,” he added in a whisper.

“Well baby and I are doing good. Seriously babe, I think the office move is more stressful for Curtis right now than me.”

“Yeah he does seem to be on a fraying edge,” he tugged on her arm, as they moved towards Felicity’s office. 

_Her_  office. It was hard to believe after so many months– and a few name changes, both hers and the company’s, that they were finally settling into an office space. Above the bunker no less.

“I think he’s trying to make up for how divided we were for the last 6 or so months. Plus my mother might have called him and said if I experience too much stress she’ll fly out and follow him around personally.”

“I should have thought of that one first,” he held on to her hand and pulled her into him. “Apparently I’m not as scary to the team as I used to be.”

“It was probably the whole crying when you found out I was pregnant,” she laughed. “They figured it was easier to see you as human.”

“I should run them through some drills to get that out of their system, huh?”

“Don’t you dare,” she pushed on his shoulder. “Hey are you okay with this? Us moving the office above the bunker?”

“The space isn’t being used Felicity.”

“I know but it still puts a lot of foot traffic over our heads for our nightly activities. I mean the heat just died down from the indictment, do we really need rumors about the mayor’s wife canoodling with the Green Arrow? I can see the headlines now ‘Smoak-Queen Child really Masked Vigilante’s’. Everyone would love that.”

“Felicity,” he leaned down, dropping a kiss to her lips. “No one is going to write anything like that. And even if they do, we know the truth, William knows the truth, and one day when  _he’s_  old enough, this baby will know the truth too. Beside’s having you here, it feels right.”

She patted on her stomach, with a smile. “We really have to settle on the name for this little guy.”

“Let’s get your office up and running first.”

“Hey you know what’s great about this office?” her eyes lit up as she cast a look to the opposite wall.

He followed suit, eyeing the door off to the right. “A side entrance?”

“Exactly, so my handsome,” she kissed him. “Wonderful.” Another kisses. “Gorgeous, husband can come visit me at work any time he’d like.”

“That does sound like a good bonus.”

“I thought you’d see it my way,” she carded her hand through his hair. “But first we should probably finish up here.”

“I don’t know, I think you and the baby have had enough for today,” he said, grinning at her. “I might need to take you home and ask Rene to keep an eye on William for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Dear husband, I do love your style.”

“I thought you might like that.”

“Let’s go before they catch on to us.”

“Lead the way, dear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	11. Don't You Worry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family Green Arrow night: William spends the evening with Felicity in the lair while Arrow team is on a mission, maybe William helps

“We have to take him with us,” Felicity’s overly loud whisper caught his attention from the other room. 

Usually he tried not to listen in on his dad and stepmom, but he was a kid, and they weren’t always subtle about their conversations. 

“I think it’s a bad idea. We could still call Quentin.”

“He’s got a date tonight.”

“With who?”

There was a pause in the conversation, and William had to strain his head over the back of the couch to see Felicity almost shudder. “With my mother.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly, and since Thea and Roy will be in the field, our options are slowly dwindling.”

“Why did Raisa have to go out of town this week?”

“I mean I highly doubt her sister falling down a flight of stairs was planned, hon.”

“I just.” William could hear his father sigh. “I don’t like this. I don’t want him to have to be there.”

“Oliver, I understand, but isn’t this a better option than leaving him here alone?”

William was fully staring at the pair now, even if they hadn’t noticed yet. He could piece the conversation together well enough for himself. His father was needed tonight. Not as the mayor, but as the other guy. The guy he had promised to leave behind, but kept being pulled back to. The guy William was struggling to reconcile as the same person who made him pancakes and looked at his  family like the whole world revolved around just them. 

He told Oliver he was okay with it, with the helping people, with saving the city, but he was human too. And the idea that his dad could go out one night and never come home, kept him staring at the ceiling later into the night than he’d care to admit.

“Hey buddy,” Oliver took a step closer when he noticed his son watching them. “Change of plans tonight. You’re gonna hang with Felicity in the bunker for a bit.”

“Okay,” William replied, because it’s not like he could say no. He couldn’t beg and cry for his dad and Felicity to stay with him in their own home, where he  _knew_  they’d be safe. It wouldn’t be fair. “I’ll go grab my backpack.”

“Smart idea, kiddo. Tonight should be extra boring,” Felicity smiled as she winked at him. “It might even make history look like fun.”

He could see her turn the smile on his dad, and as he ducked into his room he also heard her reassuring voice, echo through the apartment. “Everything is going to be fine.”

William wanted more than anything to believe her.

—

They had been in the lair for the better part of two hours, and William couldn’t shake the nervous tension coiled in his stomach. He watched as his dad, aunt, and Roy leave to suit up. He tapped out an anxious beat, as they talked over their plans with Felicity and Mr. Diggle. 

He tried to focus on his school work, but he had reread the same paragraph about ten times. He couldn’t focus on anything as words would filter down to him from the group and seize his attention. Words like bomb and hostages. He abandoned his book after that. 

When the team was finally in the field, William felt like his anxiety kicked into overdrive. He couldn’t stop his mind from imagining the worst. Felicity’s words were the only comfort as he watched the seconds slowly tick by, waiting for conformation that his dad and everyone else was okay.

“William?” her voice pulled his attention from the clock, and he looked over to the circle in the center of the room. He didn’t know much about what would happen down here, but he felt certain that right there was Felicity’s domain.

“Yeah?”

“Come here a second,” she waved him over. 

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be close to the monitors or the activity on them. He wanted to shut this world out and wait until it was over. But she smiled her reassuring smile, and he found himself walking towards her.

“This right here,” she pointed to the screen to her left when he came up behind her. “That’s the building your dad’s in right now.”

He saw the dots on the screen and the codenames attached to each.

“That one’s Dad,” he stared straight at the dot, wishing and willing him to come home. 

“He’s safe William,” she reached out holding his wrist, pulling his gaze to her. “I know all this stuff is scary, it terrifies me most nights. But you’re dad is the best at what he does. And he’s never out there alone. Sometimes he has Digg, sometimes Thea or Roy. Hopefully, eventually the rest of the team will be back. But he’s not alone. We wouldn’t let him be.”

“I can’t lose him Felicity,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I know I try to be strong, after what happened with my mom. But if I lose him, I won’t be strong anymore. I won’t be able to handle it.”

Felicity twisted in her chair, facing him fully. “I will do everything in my power, I will move heaven and earth, to keep that from ever happening to you again.”

He nodded, looking back at the screen. “What are they doing in there?”

“Your dad and Thea are currently sweeping the building to make sure they got all the hostages out,” Felicity said, pulling up a grainy footage from inside the building. He could see the Green Arrow and Speedy, in a corridor, bows out and alertness full in their stances. “Roy and John already have the other’s to safety. They’ll be headed home soon.”

He watched as she let out a breath, the tension in her seemed to lessen. “How do you do it every night, I mean watch him go out there and not go crazy with the waiting?”

“By helping, by doing what I do and not letting my fear keep me too paralyzed to help him, to help all of them,” she gave him a smile. “You’re a kid, William. You are more than allowed to deal with your fears however you need to. If you never want to come to the bunker again, we will work that out. I never want to put you into a position that makes you feel like you have to hide your emotions from me or your dad.”

“I don’t,” he paused, looking back at the screen. His dad and Thea looked like they were finished on that floor. He could feel relief spread through him. Not just because they were okay, but because he knew they had helped people. He loved that his family chose to protect those who needed it. “I don’t know if I should come all the time. But I wouldn’t mind coming back, every once in a while.”

“Okay,” she hit a few buttons, and the crackle of sound echoed in the bunker. “Team Arrow? The buildings clear, time to head home.”

“Copy that, Overwatch. See you soon.” His father’s voice sounded gravely and distorted. But William heard the warmth in his father’s words, and he knew they were meant for Felicity alone.

“Be safe,” Felicity said once again, before she clicked the comms back off and turned to him again. “We could head home if you’d like? Your dad would meet us there.”

“I want to wait for him,” he said, trying to smile. “I don’t think my mind would rest until I saw him come back.”

“I get it,” she replied. “We’ll wait here for him.”

“Thank you, Felicity.”

“You never need to thank me. I will always be there for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	12. First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family first day of Hanukkah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start off by saying, I don't know much about Hanukkah, and though I did much research through the day before attempting this, I also did not feel comfortable enough to attempt writing about things I've never experienced. That's why this takes place after the festivities. I hope nothing I wrote offends anyone, for that was never my intention.

The night had been just about perfect, all things considered. Sure when the new year rolled in a few weeks from then, Oliver knew there would be many more things to deal with. The team was broken, and not likely to repair any time soon. He was still under indictment, and would have to face a trial eventually. And none of that compared to when they’d have to deal with Cayden James, and whatever he had planned. But those were things he’d save for later. 

Felicity was lying with her head on his lap, a content smile on her lips. William had went to bed over an hour ago, and Donna had left with Quentin about the same time.

“Thank you,” she whispered, threading her fingers through his, holding their hands to her heart. 

“For what?”

“Being you,” she replied, opening her eyes to look at him. “For accepting me for who I am, every single part. For wanting to learn about my traditions and where I came from.”

“First night of Hanukkah’s got you waxing poetry. I don’t exactly hate it,” he grinned, dropping a kiss to her lips. “You know how much I love you. And this was just the first of many Hanukkah’s togetherI cannot wait to see what happens tomorrow night, and the next, and the next.“

“Well don’t be surprised if my mom brings over more gifts for William as the week continues,” she smirked. “I think she’s convinced he might be the only grandchild for a while.”

“I wouldn’t hate giving him a sibling,” Oliver teased. “I mean the practice part would be the most fun.”

“Well yes, I agree with you there  _husband.”_

 _“_ Wanna go get started on the practicing?” he untangled their hands, but pulled her to him as he did. 

“In a minute,” she kissed him, as she stood. “I have one more Hanukkah present. It’s for you.”

“Felicity, I don’t need any gifts,” he called as she hopped towards the other side of the room. “I have you.”

“While that is very sweet, and I appreciate it. I already wrapped this so,” she sat back down setting the gift on his lap. “You have to open it, it’s addressed to you.”

He sighed, but smiled as he took the bow from the box, pulling it until it felt to the sides. Next he gingerly lifted the lid and set it aside. 

Inside the box sat a photo album, it looked worn and the front picture was fade with the passage of time. But he recognized the photograph. It was a very young Oliver, holding Thea in his arms. 

“Felicity, how did you?”

“Don’t get mad,” she pursed her lips as she nestled in closer. “I asked Thea if I could go through your storage unit to find something for you. And I came across this. After that.” She flipped towards the back, where several pictures he didn’t recognize were. “I sort of hacked into Samantha’s Facebook page. There’s a time frame before everything gets scrubbed. And I printed out some photos of William through the years. They start from when he’s a baby, and go until just before Chase. So I thought you’d like to have–”

Oliver pulled her to him, kissing her with so much love he thought he would burst. “You didn’t have to do this Felicity.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I liked doing it. Besides, you should compare yours and William’s baby pictures. It’s like looking at twins,” she squealed, flipping between the two pages. “Goodness, if the rest of our kids look like this, we will never be able to say no to them.”

“I think you mean, you won’t be able to say no.”

“Excuse me I have an iron will.”

“Tell that to the ten donuts you let William eat tonight.”

“It’s Hanukkah you cannot fault someone for over indulging in the finer things,” she laughed. “Besides none of this would have happened if you were just a mediocre cook.”

Guess we’re both at fault then.”

“Guess so,” she nipped at his ear and smiled. “You gonna take me to our room now?”

“As you wish, my dear wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	13. Home in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night as a family after they come back from Central city.

 

“Are we crazy?” Felicity barely edged the words out as Oliver trailed kisses along her shoulder. “I mean who gets married on a whim like that?”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

There was a hint of fear in his voice, not much for anyone else to notice, but she did. She always did. She turned towards him, placing a hand to his cheek. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“That’s a good answer,” he smiled into her lips as he continued to kiss her. Felicity let her arms slip around his shoulders, holding them together. 

“We should,” she broke away, chasing her words with a kiss against his stubble. “We should go inside.”

“Or we could stay here, and I could keep kissing my new wife.”

“As tempting as that is,” she nuzzled against his neck. “I really would rather our first time as newlyweds not be in the hall outside our apartment.”

Oliver chuckled, the feeling vibrating through her, as he leaned in and scooped her up in his arms. “If that’s what you want my dear.”

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh I plan on being very traditional and carrying my gorgeous bride across the threshold,” he smiled at her, and she warmth that spread from that smile could fill her up for ages to come. “I love you.”

She rubbed his cheek. “I love you back.”

“It’s a good thing we’re married then.”

“Yeah, it’s also a good thing my husband works out,” she teased running her fingers down his chest. “a lot. Seriously you just rode a motorcycle for like five hours how are your arms not dead right now?”

“I would carry you forever if you asked me to.” 

“And I love that about you, but I kind of just need you to carry me into our home.”

It was the word home. She knew the second she said it, how true it felt, how large and safe and wonderful it was. She saw it in Oliver’s eyes as he messed with the door handle, pushing it inward. Looking at him she knew, like she had the day he proposed two years ago, that home would always be found in his eyes. There was no where else she ever wanted to look. 

She giggled as he kicked it closed again. Oliver set her down and went to quick work, pulling Felicity back to him, kissing her fully on the lips as they backed into the wall.

“Ahem.”

He stalled against her lips, and Felicity had just enough leverage to peer around his shoulder.

“Thea, hi,” she pushed around Oliver with a smile. “You’re here?”

“Nice to see you too.”

Only it wasn’t just Thea in the living room. Nope. William was there too, sitting next to his aunt with an amused grin. One that made him look so much like Oliver it threaten to melt her heart. On Thea’s other side said Curtis, who’s lips were pursed into a hard line. Next fell Dinah and Rene with almost matching looks of boredom. And John stood against the opposite wall almost as amused as William.

Oliver had turned and looked the group up and down. “Why do I feel like we just walked into an intervention?” 

Curtis opened his mouth to speak, but Thea pinched his arm, and the taller of the two clamped shut again.

“Guys what’s going on?”

“I think it’s you that owes us the explanation,” Thea folded her arms. “Raisa wanted to be here for this, but she had to go pick up Donna from the airport.”

The words were so thought out that Felicity almost hadn’t caught up with her. “I’m sorry what? Why is my mother coming to town?” she turned to her husband. “Did you invite her, again?”

“I have literally been with you for the last couple of days or not near a phone so, no I did not.”

“She’s coming at my request,” Thea answered.

“Speedy, what’s up?”

“You tell us,” she shrugged. “Any great secrets you want to get off your hands?” She looked pointedly at their hands.

The rest of the group followed her line of sight, and that’s when it clocked for Felicity and Oliver too.

“John,” he said looking at their friend. ‘Did you happen to tell the rest of them what happened this weekend?”

 “To be fair, I only told Lyla,” he shrugged. “She’s the one who called Thea.”

“Tell her thanks for us,” Felicity said rolling her eyes.

“I just can’t believe you’d do this to me Ollie,” Thea sighed. “I mean I wake up from a coma, I was in the car on the way home from the hospital when I get the call. You don’t think I wanted to watch my brother get married? Or that William wanted to see his dad get married?”

William looked between his dad and his aunt. “I’m literally only here because Aunt Thea told me I could have pizza for dinner. I think it’s cool you and Felicity got married.”

“Thank you William,” Felicity smiled. “You can go to your room if you want.”

“Thank you,” he rushed off and out of Thea’s grasp before she could get him seated again.

“Okay the kid is fine. But you still have people to answer to,” she said, pointed to Curtis. “You can speak now.”

“I can’t believe you got married  _without_  me there? After the work and effort I put into restoring that which is Olicity.”

“Don’t call us that,” Oliver interjected.

“I have rooted for you two for two long years. Why would up and elope?”

“Huh,” Felicity nodded then whispered to Oliver. “I sort of thought my mother or your sister would try and guilt us the most.”

“To be fair Donna’s not here yet.”

“True,” then she smiled at Curtis. “Okay as our friend, I understand you wanted to be there, that all of you wanted to be there.”

“Oh I’m good,” Dinah piped up. “Rene and I just figured Curtis would have a melt down and we wanted to watch.”

“That’s true,” their other teammate added. “And it was priceless.”

“I thought he’d cry though.”

“There’s still time.”

“Okay,” Oliver finally stepped out of her embrace and forward to the group. “Yes Felicity and I got married. No we didn’t have anyone but John there and Iris and Barry. Yes it was an impulsive, spur of the moment decision, which I would repeat a million times over. Because we love each other, and we wanted to get married. That is the only explanation we owe anyone in this room.”

She stepped up next to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. “That’s a good speech, husband.”

“Glad you approve,” he grinned back at her. “So if you guys would please go home, so my wife and I could spend our first night alone in our home.”

It clicked faster for Dinah and Rene, than it did for Curtis, as the all but dragged him from the apartment. John was shaking his head, as he laughed. 

“I’m headed to relieve the sitter,” he came to stand next to them, pulling Felicity into a hug. “I could take William to my place for the night, so you two can really be alone?”

“Oh god,” Felicity pulled back in horror. “My mother’s really on the way here. She’s going to kill me.”

“Actually,” Thea stood with a smile. “I may have fibbed about that one. But I only did it to get you to admit the truth.”

“You lied?”

“For family,” she grinned. “But you should really tell her before some news outlet leaks the story.”

“Speedy,” Oliver challenged, but she wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight.

“I’m really happy for you,” she pulled back with tears in her eyes. “Intervention not withstanding, I’m so glad you two found your way back to each other.”

“Thank you,” he whispered back. 

“Come on Thea,” John said, wrapping and arm around her. “William and I will drop you off before we head to my place.”

“John you don’t have to.”

“You kidding me?” he huffed out a laugh as Thea went to grab William. “Carly told us she’d keep JJ for a week after Lyla and I got married. To be fair I think she wanted a baby around the house again. You two deserve a night to yourself.”

They watched William came back out, hugging both his dad and Felicity goodnight, and telling them he wanted to hear all about their trip when he got back tomorrow. And then the silent agreement between the couple, when they vowed to leave out evil doppelgangers and trips to other earths. 

And just like that they were alone. Felicity fell back against Oliver’s shoulders, his strong arms reaching around and holding her there. 

“So at least they all know.”

“We still have to tell my mom,” she hummed. “And dad. And Quentin.”

“Okay, most of them know,” he amended with a smirk. “But telling them it went well.”

“We’re going to have to throw the biggest reception to make up for eloping you realize that yes?” She spun around in his arms, her own encircling his neck. “I’m talking me in a white dress, cake, toasts, the whole nine yards.”

“You had me at you in a dress,” he replied, dropping a kiss to her lips. “Felicity I would marry you again if that’s what it took. I would do it every day for the rest of our lives. Because I could tell you how much I love until the end of time.”

“I know,” she slipped out of his arms, but held tight to his hand as she tugged him towards their bedroom. “But first I think you promised me our first night together as husband and wife. You up for that?”

“Always,” he smiled, picking her up again as she laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts will take place in the same verse, just at different times throughout Olicity's life together.


	14. The Things I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the news that Colton is coming back as Roy how about this for a prompt: Roy comes home and meets his brother (william lol) after Oliver calls for help

William knew a lot more than people gave him credit for. He knew his father was hiding something from him, though the extent of it was still shrouded in darkness. He knew Felicity didn’t like limos, or talking about her and his dad’s first engagement. And he knew for a fact that his Aunt Thea was completely thrown when that Roy guy showed up. 

His dad told him Roy was an old friend. Someone who he trusted almost as much as Mr. Diggle, and he’d be around for a while. But William watched the way Thea reacted. How her smile grew wide as her eyes hid back a some kind of sadness. Something had happened between the pair of them, something that left his aunt looking at the man like he was a ghost of something she couldn’t quite reach. And William decided for that he wouldn’t like Roy. He didn’t care how much Dad and Felicity liked him. How they hugged and greeted him, like a missing family member returned from years away. The guy had hurt his aunt, and he wasn’t going to let that go.

“Hey Mini Q, come here.” Aunt Thea called from the kitchen, and William stepped out of his room to see her and  _him,_ standing by the breakfast bar. 

“Yeah?” William questioned eyeing the two of them as he leaned against the wall. 

“I have to run out for a little bit, but Roy’s gonna hang with you until Felicity gets home, kay?”

No. That was decidedly not okay. William didn’t want to spend any time with Roy. He wanted the hoodie obsessed dude to hightail it out of Star City and away from his aunt for good. 

“I guess,” he muttered with a shrug. “If it’s important.”

“It is,” she winked at him with a mischievous smile. “I’ll be back later.” Then she turned to Roy, and her words seemed to stick in her throat. “Call if you need me.”

“He’s a kid, not a bomb.”

“I mean it, Harper. Anything happens to him–”

“Thea we’ll be fine,” he reached his hand out to touch Thea’s arm, but hesitated. Not just to graze her shoulder, but to put it back down as well. Thea wasn;t any better, she leaned in like she wanted the touch, but her foot was firmly planted towards the door. And there they were stuck in an awkward bubble of hesitation.  

William cleared his throat. “I thought you said you had to go?” 

“Yes, I do,” she torn her gaze away from Roy and smiled again at him. “Be good mini Q.”

Usually William watched as people came and went from his home. But this time, instead of watching his aunt go, he watched Roy watching Thea.He watched the regret and the pain fill Roy’s whole face. 

But when the door closed, Roy looked at him trying to smile. “So kid, what do you want to do?”

William didn’t speak, he just looked the man up and down, trying his best to decipher the things he didn’t know.

“You want to play a video game or something?” 

Roy was out of his element. Not that William had any clue what this ‘element’ actually was. But it was clear to see that childcare wasn’t even on his radar.

“You want anything?”

“Why did you and Thea break up?”

The words caught Roy off guard, and an nervous energy flooded the man’s face. “Um, what makes you say we were ever a thing?”

“I’m twelve, I’m not stupid,” William replied bluntly. “I see the way she looks at you, like something she lost.”

“It’s complicated kid.”

“That’s what adults say when they don’t want to tell you what’s really going on.”

“It’s also what people say when they don’t want to discuss their business with a middle schooler.”

Roy moved towards the living room, but William was quick and stood in front of him. “Whatever reason you’re still here, it better not be to hurt her again.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” he said feeling a strange surge of protectiveness in his voice. “She’s been through a lot. And she’s trying to deal with it all. I know she thinks I can’t hear her when she comes over late at night and cries with my dad in the living room. I know they’re trying to protect me from the rest of the stuff that happened last summer on the island. But she might not be able to handle any of it if you add more to her pile. So don’t hurt her again.”

“Look William, you and I don’t know each other very well,” Roy said taking a deep breath. “But I hope you believe me when I tell you, I would never do anything to hurt Thea. I love her more than anything in this life. And I want her to be happy.”

“If that’s true why did you leave in the first place?”

“I told you it’s com–”

“Complicated,” William finished with an eye roll. “So make it uncomplicated. If you love her and she loves you, then you shouldn’t let anything stop you from being together.”

“It doesn’t always work like that.”

“It did for my dad and Felicity,” he countered. “They had something complicated and worked it out. Because what they wanted was to be together. If you want to be with my aunt, then figure it out.”

Roy looked like he was going to add something, but the front door opened. Felicity and Oliver came walking in their heads together in hushed whispers. 

“Oh, hey guys,” Felicity greeted setting her stuff on the couch. “Where’s Thea?”

“She got a call, asked me to hang out for a bit until you got back,” Roy answered. “I can go if you want.”

“Stay for dinner,” his dad said as he walked up to them, placing his hands on William’s shoulders. “Thea’s bound to be back soon. And John, Lyla, and JJ are coming over. Quentin’s even gonna try and stop by.”

“The whole family,” Felicity mused as she kicked out of her heels. “So you’re staying.”

“Felicity I shouldn’t.”

“It’s funny he thinks I phrased that as a question,” she laughed. “William why don’t you help your dad in the kitchen while I borrow Roy for a few minutes.”

She grabbed Roy’s hoodie sleeve and pulled him out of the main area.

“You two getting along?” Oliver asked as he side eyed William.

“Maybe,” he replied, following his dad into the kitchen. 

“He’s a good guy once you get to know him. And trust me even I didn’t like him at first.”

“You? But your usually so warm and friendly.”

“Watch the sarcasm,” but his dad was smiling. “I know how it feels to want to protect Thea’s heart buddy. But she’s more than capable of handling it on her own. Trust me on that.”

“Why does everyone say relationships are complicated?”

“Because it’s the only way to explain matters of the heart.”

“It’s dumb.”

“I don’t disagree,” Oliver chuckled. “But the only thing worse is not opening yourself up to trying. And I hope if you ever feel fortunate to fall in love one day, you try and not live by your family’s examples.”

“Oh don’t worry I’m taking detailed notes so I don’t.”

“Alright funny guy, why don’t we have less jokes and more vegetable chopping.”

When he handed William the cutting board, his son looked at him. “Do you think Aunt Thea will leave with him when he goes?”

“That I don’t know,” he reached up tousling William’s hair. “But I do know if she does, no matter how much it might hurt, we’re gonna be happy for her. You know why?”

“Because she deserves it.”

“That’s my boy.”


	15. Light Keep Shining On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family at star city tree lighting In honor of the last time olicity lit the tree

“Tommy baby, leave your hat on,” Felicity fussed, grabbing their two year old by his jacket and tugged the knitted cap securely on his forehead. “You don’t want to get sick do you?”

“Honey, it’s unseasonably warm out,” Oliver said leaning over to whisper. “I think he’s fine.”

“Well the temperature could drop,” she replied as she stood back up. She looked over at William who was busy sipping hot cocoa with Zoe. “William sweetheart, button up your jacket?”

The teen looked over, his eyes in a subtle roll. But he did as she asked before he made his way over to the rest of them, Zoe still on his heels.

“This is a great turn out Mr. Q,” she said grinning. 

“Thank you Zoe,” Oliver laughed. “Where is your dad exactly?”

“Off somewhere with Curtis. He said I could hang with you guys until the tree lighting. Is that cool?”

“It’s totally cool with me.”

“Don’t say cool, Dad,” William groaned. 

“It’s official dear, I think you’ve finally embarrassed him,” Felicity teased. But Tommy kept trying to run out of her grasp, so she lifted him up and placed him at her hip. “We got a few years until you turn on us right baby?”

Tommy giggled, pointing up at the stars above them. Yeah she didn’t have to worry about their youngest for a long while. 

“Are you trying to join him in the embarrassing parent department?”

“Ha,” Oliver added, drawing his wife into his side. “How does it feel to be in the same boat as me?”

“As long as you’re by my side, it’s the best boat to be in.”

William sighed. But Felicity saw the smile on his face. She knew how much he loved them all. How much he struggled that first year after Samantha. She loved the young man he had grown into, and she couldn’t wait to see where life took him next.

“Good evening Queens,” Quentin came over a smile on his face. “And Zoe.”

“Hi hoss,” she greeted with a smile.

“I hate to interrupt, but the press is getting restless for this tree lighting.”

“I’ll be right up Quentin, thank you,” Oliver leaned over to give Felicity a kiss. “You coming up with me?”

She gave him a side eye, but he just rubbed a hand across her cheek. 

“I’d go anywhere with you,” she said, with a smile. “Provided we can pull William away from Zoe for a few minutes.”

“Come on buddy, family tree lighting,” Oliver tugged his son away from Zoe.

“Don’t trip, Will,” she joked as she skipped off towards where her father and Curtis were talking to Dinah. 

William sighed and stepped closer to his family. “Can I hold Tommy?”

“Have at it,” she let Tommy slip from her arm to his brother. 

William’s face lit up as Tommy tried to tug his hat below beanie down his face. “If I can’t walk we will have a problem, T.”

“Sorry,” the toddler said, but he was grinning. 

“Come on guys,” Oliver grabbed for Felicity’s hand and the four of them made their way up the stairs and in front of the citizen’s before them.

Felicity remembered the first time she was up there. Five years before when Oliver asked her to marry him. A year later they were broken up, seeing other people. One more year found them married, raising William together. Two years ago Tommy was just born. Last year, Thea and Roy had returned home from traveling. And this year, her heart warmed as she thought about the pregnancy test she had taken the morning before. She needed to tell Oliver, she couldn’t wait to tell him. But she still held onto this fear about today. 

It was crazy that five years later and her heart still pounded, her hands shaking, as she worried for the next few hours to pass. She wouldn’t calm until they were home safe. The kids tucked into their beds, and her and Oliver wrapped in each others arms in front of a fire. That’s when she would relax, when the hour shifted into the next day, and she could put what happened that December behind her once more.

“Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming out tonight,” Oliver spoke to the crowd, but his hand stayed with her, grounding her to the here and now. “Every year we stand before you, my beautiful family and I. And we remember what struggles we overcame through the year. We remember why we lean on the ones we love. Because without them we would crumble under insurmountable weights.”

Oliver smiled at her, tugging his wife under one arm, as he pulled his sons in under the other. “I am very fortunate for the family I’ve been blessed with. And I do not just mean my wife and children, though they are the most important. I’m fortunate for my sister and brother-in-law, for my friends and loved ones. And as you all go home tonight, and you look around your homes, I do hope you find anything at all to remind you of strength in yourselves. But also in the strength you can receive from others.”

The technician handed him a remote for the tree, and Oliver thanked him. “This year I want to pass the lighting of the tree off to some people who always bring the light and the wonder of this season to me. My sons, William and Tommy.”

William and Tommy smiled at their dad, as he handed over the remote. 

“Come on Tommy,” William said to his brother. “Let’s countdown okay?”

Tommy nodded. As the boys counted down from ten, Felicity curled herself into Oliver’s side. She still kept her hand laced in his, holding on as much as she could.

“It’s okay,” he whispered against her hair, only loud enough for her to hear. “We’re okay, you’re okay. The boy are okay.”

“I know,” she watched as William let Tommy press the button down, and their tiny family was bathed in glittering light. “But–”

“You don’t have to explain,” he tilted her chin to face him. “I get it. Thank you for braving your fear for this. Every year.”

“Thank you for giving me the strength to do so.”

“Always.”

The boys turned to their parents warm smiles covering their faces. 

“Thank you all,” Oliver said, speaking to the crowd. “May your holidays be filled with as much love and happiness as ours. Have a good evening.”

Felicity pulled William and Tommy to her, hugging her boys close. Oliver was right. They were safe. They were happy. And most importantly they were all together. And that’s what really mattered after all. 


	16. What Wins Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family baking/reading quiet night at home debate which holiday song/food is the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely followed this prompt at all. But I like the turn it took. 
> 
> Also sorry this one is so short, I'm dealing with a lot of family stuff right now and my motivation to write longer is hard to keep up. But I am committed to this slice of story progression. SO we're gonna keep going. ;)

Oliver stopped at the edge of the stairs, watching Felicity and William as they tossed popcorn at each other. Smiling when they landed in the other’s mouth. 

“I’m sure it won’t be too much longer,” she said, as she moved the bowl to the table top. “You got a book you want to read tonight?”

“I thought we’d do the Shel Silverstein poetry book. Tommy will get a kick out of it.”

“To be fair, you’re brother’s only a month only so he gets a kick out of everything.”

Oliver was about to join them but William’s next question threw him off.

“Felicity, are you going to stop helping team arrow now?” He looked up his eyes almost full of tears. 

“William,” she reached over stroking his hair. “I know that last week scared you.”

“You were missing Felicity,” he bit his lip and shook his head. “We didn’t... I didn’t know if you were coming home.”

“Honey, I’m fine now.”

“But you weren’t. That guy took you and--”

“And I’m fine,” she leaned closer to him, pulling him into a hug. “What happened was terrible, it was, but it’s over now.”

“Dad hasn’t went back since you came home,” he all but whispered, and Oliver had to strain himself closer just to hear. “I know that’s why Thea and Roy are coming home this week instead of next. I know that’s why your friend Mari’s been in town. It’s because Dad won’t leave you alone. He’s scared it will happen again.”

“William, look at me,” he did, and Felicity tried her best to smile. “What happened, that man grabbing me, that wasn’t because of the team. He was a bad guy who wanted to use my company and my tech to do really bad things. Remember how we told you that your dad had enemies because he’s the mayor?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I have because I try to do good things in the world at Smoak Tech. But if we let every bad thing that ever happened to us chip away at the day to day, I would never leave this house. And I’d never let your brother or you leave either.”

William nodded, like he understood, but Oliver wasn’t sure how his son could. He barely understood it all. He had went crazy with worry when Felicity went missing, burning himself at both ends. He had went days without sleeping. Holding Tommy all morning instead of resting, watching both boys fall asleep, before heading out and looking for Felicity. He was a wreck. But he thought he hid it from William. He tried to hide it. But his son wasn’t a little kid, and he should have known William had been watching him much more closely than he thought.

“Hey guys,” he cleared his throat, and he descended the last of the stairs. “What are you up to?”

He pushed a smile on to his face, leaning over the back of the sofa to press a kiss to Felicity’s temple.  _She is here_ _._ He repeated over and over in his head. 

“Um,” Felicity looked between her husband and William, and shrugged. “We were just discussing the best holiday snack food for tonight’s family book read.”

William gave her an appreciative smile. And Oliver couldn’t help but pull them both into a hug. He knew their conversation was one that had to stay between the pair of them. It was a moment they needed to share. And he would let them. But he would have to start showing William that their family would get back to normal. It wouldn’t be easy, but as long as they were together, they could do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, I know the company is Helix Dynamics. But I have a feeling that's not gonna stay the name... Or maybe this is me wishful thinking.


	17. Perfect at Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family ice skating and hot chocolate

“Daddy, did you see my spin?” Sterling asked as she skated up to the bench he and Felicity had parked themselves on. 

Felicity had their niece Lorna on her lap, pointing across the ice to where Roy and Thea were skating together.

“I did,” he leaned closer, giving her a grin. “It’s the best one out there.”

“Zoe’s is really good, but I’m almost there.”

“You’ll be spinning circles around her in no time.”

“She’s busy making kissy faces at William to keep skating with me,” the five year old said making a face. “I hope I never get that kissy faced with anyone, ever.”

“And that’s why your my favorite daughter,” he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Daddy, I’m your only daughter.”

“Because we could only handle one Sterling Moira Queen,” Felicity added with a grin, bounding the toddler on her knee. “I do not miss when ours were this small.”

“Come on, another baby around the house could be fun,” he teased, pulling Lorna into his arms. “What about you Sterling, you want a baby brother or sister?”

“Honestly no, I’m good,” with that she skated off towards Tommy who was playing with JJ and Sara. 

“Guess that settles that,” Felicity said turning to her husband. “Besides I think threes a good number of kids. You know the best things come in threes.”

“Like what?”

“Tricycles, primary colors, the Bronte sisters.”

“Yeah those are selling points,” he joked as his niece began to play with his scarf. But he was watching as William and Zoe came over to the group. Their eldest grabbed Sterling’s hand and started skating off towards the center of the rink. Sterling had enough time to latch on to Tommy, who in turned held his hand out for Sara, JJ grabbing the other, and Zoe taking up the last spot. 

The older kids played and laughed with the younger ones.Tommy broke off from Sara, as he and William skated with their little sister between them, the three all smiles as they made their way around the ice.

“You’re right,” he said, tucking Felicity into his chest. “Three’s a perfect number.”

“It is,” she agreed, placing exactly three kisses to his lips. “You promised me hot chocolate.”

“I did,” he replied. “We’ll bring some back for the kids.”

“Because we’re the best parents ever.”

“Hands down.”

Oliver settled Lorna on his hip as he held a hand out for Felicity, and they walked towards the cocoa stand together.

“Can you believe we’ve been married for over nine years,” she mused, keeping her hand in his. 

“It feels like a lot longer.”

Felicity hit him in the stomach and stuck out her tongue. “Mean.”

“I meant, because we’ve been a team for so much longer than that. I could never picture my life without you by my side Felicity.”

“Good save,” she smiled, pushing up in her boots to kiss him. “Now come on us girls want cocoa. Right Lorna?”

“Yes,” the toddler cheered before placing a sloppy kiss to her uncles cheek. “Uncle Owie, let’s go.”

“Okay, mini speedy,” he rolled his eyes, latching his hand with his wife’s. “Let’s get some hot chocolate.”

“Yes, let’s.”


	18. Bodies Turn to Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William considers his faith in light of the holidays, discusses with olicity

William never considered religion as a thing he had to think about. If someone had asked him what he believed in he’d usually look at his mother, and she would tell him her family was Protestant. But it didn’t mean he understood why or even what that meant. It’s just what he was, a piece that he never really questioned. But that was all before. 

Before his mom died, he never really questioned where his dad was either. Maybe once or twice he asked, but his mom would always tell him all they needed was each other. And he believed her. She was the best at making lasagna or finding his lost baseball glove. She was there for him no matter what, and she would tell him over and over again that she would always protect him and she wasn’t going anywhere. She told him that after Damien Darhk kidnapped him. She didn’t get the chance to after Chase.

When he found out his mom died, William could feel the pieces inside him start to crack. They didn’t break, not at first nor all at once, but the fissures ran deep to his core. And they made him start questioning everything. 

His mom had said she would always protect him. But he was kidnapped twice. She said she would never leave him. But she died. She said all they needed was each other. But he found himself clinging to his father’s chest after he was arrested, and his head resting on Felicity’s shoulder as they watched stupid movies on the TV. Nothing made the same sense anymore. Especially not with the holiday’s coming up.

He watched from the couch as his dad and Felicity spun around the living room, some soft instrumental music playing in the background. He wanted to feel happier for them, he was happy for them. But this gnawing sense of pain was creeping its way through him. 

“William, let’s put on something more up beat and we’ll see if we can get your dad to dance to it?”

“I told you, I don’t dance,” he snuck a kiss to her lips. “But I’ll sway with you any time.”

“Be still my heart,” Felicity had her palm over her chest as his dad took her other hand and kissed it gently.

“I think I’m gonna go to my room,” William stood up, he didn’t want them to stop having fun on his account. He just needed to not be there. 

“William, wait.”

He’d been caught. He knew it. He should have smiled more, or laughed at Felicity’s joke. Something so they hadn’t noticed his mood. 

“Yeah?”

“I have something I want us all to do this afternoon, so go grab your coat.”

Part of him wanted to plead to stay home, but the look on his father’s face was full of something he couldn’t place. But it felt like need. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

Thirty minutes later, they were pulling up to the cemetery. William felt ice go through his veins. He hadn’t been here since his mother’s funeral. His dad insisted they have one, even though all that sat low on the hill was a cold stone, no body below it.

He watched Felicity squeeze Oliver’s hand, pulling it to her lips and pressing a kiss there. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, before clearing his throat. “Come on buddy. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

His limbs filled with lead as they weaved through the headstones. Few people were scattered about, placing flowers and crying out sentiments to their departed loved ones. 

They stopped in front of a sand colored stone, and William found himself reading the name from it.  _Thomas Merlyn_. 

His dad crouched, pushing the wet leaves off the base and running a hand along the letters.

“He was my best friend for most of my life.” His dad’s voice sounded raw and tattered as he spoke. “We knew each other long before we could even remember, and not a day goes by that I don’t miss him. Or wish I could bring him back.”

“What happened to him?” William asked, though he didn’t know if Oliver would reply.

“I used to blame myself,” he cleared his throat, moving to look at William. “I used to think that if I never came home he’d still be here, or if I had been honest with him sooner. Or a million different things. After that I blamed god and the universe for taking him and leaving me. But I learned a while ago, that not everything that has happened to this city can be explain with a direct cause and effect. Sometimes bad things, horrible things, happen. And we can’t control them nor can we change them.”

“Doesn’t that make you crazy knowing that there’s nothing in this world to stop the bad things from happening? That you can make a hundred promises but you can’t guarantee you can keep them? That there’s no one out there making sure you do?”

“Every day, son. But along the way I discovered that I didn’t always need to have faith in a higher power,” he stood back up, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “It was more important to me, that I have faith in the people around me. In my family. I believe in Felicity more than anything or anyone else in any universe. And I believe in the fact that she believes in me. That’s what keeps me going.”

He looked at the headstone again, letting the two years settle into his head. Had his father gotten his wish, if god or the universe or whatever had taken him that day instead of Tommy, he could be all alone. He never would have met his dad or Felicity. Maybe he would still have his mom, but maybe even still he would have lost her too. Maybe he’d be alone if Tommy Merlyn had been the one to live instead. 

“I miss you buddy,” his dad whispered, placing his hand on top of the stone. “I miss all of you.”

William let his dad have a moment, his eyes wandering to where he knew his mother’s headstone was. 

“You can go over if you want,” Oliver nudged his shoulder. “I have a few rounds to make before we go.”

“You’re going to stop by and see your mom and dad too?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you over there,” William replied. “Can I have a minute here?”

“Of course,” Oliver smiled. “I wish you could have met him. He was the best.”

His dad walked off to the other end of the cemetery and William found himself staring at the stone in front of him. “Thank you. I don’t know what happened, but I have my dad. And I think I have you to thank for that.”

He felt a soft breeze as he placed his hand on the stone. But he was sure that was just the weather kicking up. 


	19. You Know You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family prepares for new baby, maybe decorating or shopping

“Uh Dad,” William was trying to stifle a laugh as he looked at his father. “You have a strip of purple down your back.”

Oliver checked in the mirror behind him, and sure enough there was a light streak of purple down his tee shirt. “You’re brother was helping me paint before Felicity put him down for a nap.”

“Ah, should have seen Tommy’s signature style there,” he chuckled. “But it’s nice that he’s excited about the baby.”

“To be honest I don’t think he really gets it,” He moved the paint cans out of the way, and sat down on the bench in the room. “I mean Felicity and I keep trying to explain that he’s going to be a big brother now. But 2 and a half might be a little young to get it.”

“He’ll work it out Dad. Maybe there will be days where he’s less okay that the new baby is hogging all the attention, but he’s gonna love her. And he knows you love him.”

Oliver watched his eldest as he moved the crib back against the wall. So much for his little boy stay small in his head. Some how he had watched William grow from his kid to a sixteen year old in what felt like a blink of the eye. And he didn’t quite know how to take that.

“You know we love you too. Even if the new babies tend to hog all the attention.”

“Dad, I know,” he rolled his eyes. “I was saying that for Tommy’s benefit. I personally am happy to be getting a little sister. It’s been way too normal around this house. We have to step up our crazy game.”

“Our crazy game?”

“You realize I see the things Felicity gets you to do right?”

“So?”

“So imagine those sweet little eyes looking up at you from a tiny little girl. She’s gonna have you so wrapped around her finger.”

He tossed a paint rag at his son, but William deflected it and it landed on the ground. “If we mess up this baby furniture Felicity will never let us here the end of it.”

“That’s a fair point,” he stood up holding his hands in front of him. “Why don’t we go order from that Chinese place she likes for lunch, and let the rest of this paint dry?”

“Felicity said this morning she wanted Greek for lunch.”

“Oh son, come on we both know she’s changed her mind by now.”

“Hey boys,” Felicity said from the doorway. “I’m thinking Chinese for lunch.”

Oliver grinned as his son bit back another laugh. Yes he knew his wife all too well. “On it dear.”

“Thank you, handsome.”

She wandered away, and William just shook his head. “You should order before she changes it to Italian.”

“Copy that.”


	20. Nothing's Gonna Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family press conference Oliver is the Green Arrow

He had never felt so terrified in his life. Not on the island, or Hong Kong. Not a day with the Bratva, or anything from the five years that followed. Oliver could feel himself shake as he waited. 

Felicity was by his side, she was always by his side. And normally that would calm him, but not tonight.  

They had come up against a threat he could not handle, one that had been on his heels for far too long. 

The truth. Some say it will set you free, but Oliver knew better. He knew the second he told that room full of people the truth, he would lose what he had been building towards for years. A safe home for his family, his children. He feared what would happen to them when he said the words that were buried so deep in his chest.

Would the world condemn them for his actions? Would they look at his three beautiful pillars of hope and only see the mistakes he made to get where he was today? Would they be forced to pay the price for the sins he committed when he still felt like he deserved to burn? He couldn’t bear it if they did.

“Lot of press out there,” William said as he walked up. Sterling was asleep on his shoulder, her arm pressed between her and her brother’s side. She looked so much bigger than she had that morning. When had his kids grown so much? “You okay?”

“No,” he ran his hands down his pants, the honesty flooding out of his mouth with ease. He had learned the hard way too many times that lying to the one’s he loved only hurt in the end. “I never wanted to do this to you. Or your brother and sister.”

“Dad--”

“Where’s Tommy?”

“He’s with Grandpa Quentin,” William explained. “He said he didn’t want to come over and cry in front of you. It’s hard to argue with a seven year old.”

“I’ll go get him,” Felicity leaned in kissing his cheek, before she whispered. “Whatever happens, I’m not going anywhere. You know that.”

She squeezed William’s arm as she stood, and smoothed down Sterling’s hair, before she made her way off to the green room on the other side of the auditorium. 

“Can I get you anything?” His son looked at him with a helpless sigh. Somehow it turned his 20 year old back into the kid he once was, and it almost broke him in that moment.

“I’m the dad, I should be asking you that.”

“Clearly you’re forgetting how much this family takes care of each other,” he took the vacated seat next to Oliver, careful not to wake up his sister. “I thought it was the family motto until I was seventeen.”

“You take after Felicity when you feel the need to be funny for me.”

“Good, my stepmom is  _awesome_. I’m not even the tiniest bit mad about that,” he smiled. “Seriously Dad, I wish there was something I could do to stop all this.”

“It’s time the truth came out,” he looked at William, Sterling began to stir in his arms. “It’s time this secret stopped looming over our family.”

“But it’s still apart of you, it’s the oldest part in some ways,” William shook his head. “And losing it, having people press their noses in and ask questions they have no right asking. You’re gonna lose your job.”

“I know,” he folded his hands together feeling the weight of the years on him. “It’s the price I’m paying for finally coming clean. We’re all very lucky the only thing their asking me to do is give up the mayor’s office.”

William glared at the curtain to the side, and Oliver suspected he was trying to bore his way through the press. “It’s not fair.”

“Son--”

“You’ve done everything for this town. You’ve lost friends and family. And because you chose to protect it for years, they’re making you step down from an avenue you use to help it.”

“This doesn’t erase the things I’ve done William. It doesn’t change the good I’ve placed in Star City. The youth center in the Glades, the free clinic you volunteer at, those aren’t going anywhere.”

“It still sucks.”

“I was scared before we got here today,” he admitted shaking his head. “I thought that since the truth is coming out, it would hurt you and your siblings the most. And I don’t want to hurt you guys.”

“We can handle the press.”

“ _You_  can handle the press,” he replied. “But Tommy and Sterling are still so young. I don’t want them to fear going outside. I don’t want to be the reason another one of my kid’s gets into a fight.”

“Are you talking about that time I got punched in middle school?” William laughed. “Dad I don’t blame you for that.”

“You did then.”

“Yes because I was twelve and angry, and pissed at the world. But really it was Conrad Penn’s fault for being a dick,” William shrugged as he met his father’s eye. “But it wasn’t your fault. And besides Tommy and Sterling are no where near as messed up as I was back then. I had just lost Mom, and things were hard. But they’ll be different now.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I have faith in my family.”

Felicity had walked back over, Tommy’s hand curled in hers as he sniffled.  

“Sorry I’m crying Daddy.”

“Come here Tommy,” he scooped his son up on his knee. “You never have to be sorry for crying, not ever.”

“I don’t want things to change.”

“Things change all the time,” he pressed a kiss to his son’s head, and held his hand out for Felicity. “But as long as we have each other we’ll get through it.”

Felicity smiled leaning in as she kissed Oliver’s lips. “How’d you get so wise?”

“I take my cue from you.”

"Oliver?" Rene had come up to them. "They're ready for you guys."

"Thanks."  Some of his nerves had subsided. But he could still feel thos heart stammer in his chest. It was the end of an era, and he didn't know what the other side would hold. "Are we ready?"

Felicity had taken hold of William's hand when he stood, her other still fitmly in her husbands. "As we'll ever be."

And they walked to the stage, hands together, all connected. No matter  the outcome of the next few hours they were a family united above all else.


	21. Life in the Best Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family new years celebration

“Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave my mother and Quentin with all the kids on New years,” Felicity mused as she swayed along with her husband. “I mean what if something happens?”

“I thought we agreed that we weren’t worrying tonight?” Oliver nuzzled her neck, as he placed a kiss there. “I believe your exact words were ‘Oliver, we worry about them all year long. Maybe our new years resolution should be less worry’.”

“No one likes to be quoted word for word Mr. Mayor.”

“I’m just saying that we hardly ever go out unless it’s work related.” There was an intensity  he dropped on work was only low enough for her to hear. But she smiled all the same. “I think a night with just my wife, and neither one of our kids running under foot is a good thing for both of us.”

“William’s a little tall to be running underfoot,” she teased.

He kissed her softly, a smile on his face. “They’re fine. It’s not like one night with your mom and Quentin are going to spoil the boys more than all eight nights of Hanukkah and then Christmas do.”

“We should tell them to cut back.”

“I don’t see that flying,” he laughed. “Sara’s even gotten into sending them things from the Legends travels.”

“Yes remind me to tell our good friend, that a samurai sword is not the appropriate gift for a fifteen year old.”

“She loves feeling like she’s gained more family,” he replied. “I think after Laurel she was convinced that the only thing she’d ever hear from home was about losing people. It’s nice to know she’s gained a lot more.”

“It’s a crazy life isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Felicity’s face softened as she looked at him, but he could still see the hesitation in her eyes. 

“You want to go home don’t you?”

“I love being out with you,” she replied, her hand resting on his tie. “But not seeing the boys when the clock strikes twelve, it’s making me feel terrible.”

“Okay let’s go.”

“Doesn’t the mayor need to stick around? I can just take the car home and send it back.”

“No one’s going to miss me here,” he pushed a strand of her loose hair back as he cupped her cheek. “No one of importance that is. I’d rather be home with my family.”

She leaned in, another quick kiss to his lips. “Are you sure?”

“As long as I get to kiss you at midnight.”

“You’ll probably have to fight Tommy for it.”

“He’s two I think I can take him.”

She laughed rolling her eyes. “Let’s go home.”


	22. All the Right Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Family prepares for theroy wedding

“And then you’ll walk town the aisle with little Sara,” Thea explained.

But Tommy’s face contorted and he began to pout. “Why?”

“Because that’s how it’s done at weddings kiddo.”

“But I don’t like Sara.”

 

Oliver was showing William how to tie a tie as he listened in on his sister and his middle child. 

“What are you talking about,” Thea smiled. “Sara and you are bffs.”

“She took my cookie during snack time at Aunt Lyla’s, she’s a meany,” the three year old huffed. “I wanna walk with Uncle Roy.”

“Hey T,” William crouched down getting at eye level with his brother. “You know I saw Sara when I dropped off Uncle Diggle’s tux. And she was super sorry she ate your cookie.”

“She was?”

“Are you kidding me, she tried to stuff my pockets with animal crackers for you. But I didn’t have room.”

“You should of grabbed a bag,” he said in a serious tone.

To his credit, William held back his groan. “Next time, kid. But for now, why don’t you accept your fate, walk with your best friend, and go play with your Legos.”

“Ooh I need to work on my Death Star.”

And with that Tommy zoomed out of the sitting room and towards the staircase. He was only stopped when Oliver heard his wife’s voice call after him. “Do not wake your sister.”

“Okay,” Tommy called back at near top volume.

Felicity entered the room, leaning against the door frame. Oliver could see her in the mirror Thea insisted on dragging out of the study. 

“Excuse me,” he said an air of humor in his voice. “Are you checking me out?”

“Duh, that’s why I married you so I could do it all the time,” she came into the room, and took a seat next to Thea. “Where is the groom?”

“Ollie banished him from the house until after the ceremony tomorrow.”

“Oliver!”

“She’s exaggerating,” he turned to face his wife. “I said that considering the string of bad luck this family inherits, perhaps sticking to some traditions is wise.”

“We saw each other before we got married.”

“We had also just survived invaders from another earth who crashed our friends wedding hell bent on stealing another friend’s heart,” he paused. “And then the team broke up for six months.”

She grimaced. “He might have a point on the bad luck thing.” 

“It’s okay,” Thea smiled. “He’s hanging with John and Quentin right now, and after Rene drops Zoe off, the boys will all head out, and it will be girl’s night.”

“One last hurrah,” Felicity cheered. “I mean unless we need to spend the whole night reminding you how happy you are about this wedding.”

Thea rolled her eyes. “My feet are 100% toasty over here. I have wanted this for a long time.”

“Good.”

Oliver crossed his arms as he spoke. “You two are still so young.”

“Here we go again,” but his sister smirked at him. “I’m 26 Ollie.”

“I didn’t get married until I was in my 30s.”

“Because you didn’t meet the love of your life until well past 26.”

“It wasn’t well past,” he grumbled, turning back to William. “We met when I was 27. And it didn’t take long for me to know how important she was.”

“And yet it still took three years for a kiss, and six for a wedding band,” she teased.

“Are you complaining?” he came to stand behind her spot on the couch, leaning over to kiss her.

“Complain me? Never.”

“I didn’t see you making the first move.”

“I made plenty of moves.”

“Name one?”

“All my innuendos.”

“Those were slip ups you said.”

“Oh hon, yes I mean a few were slip ups, but I’d say about 50/50 on the actual ‘omg will he ever get the hint’. At least until we were actually friends. And then it was 60/40.”

“For or against?”

“I feel that I do not want to incriminate myself in front of my sister-in-law and our eldest.”

“It’s okay,” William said. “We already know you two are hopeless, in love and in general.”

Thea laughed, giving her nephew a high five.

“Hush the both of you,” Felicity tossed a pillow at Thea. 

“Hey you shouldn’t beat up the bride.”

As Felicity stuck her tongue out in response, the door bell sounded and Oliver made his way to answer it.

Zoe stood on the other side with a grin. “Sup Mr. Q?”

“Hey Zoe, you hear for girl’s night.”

“Only because Dad insisted on hosting you guys,” she shrugged. “But it’s cool, Aunt D said she was gonna show me some take down moves.”

“Well if so do that in the backyard please.”

“Can do,” she entered, rocking on her heels. “Dad said he’d wait in the car for you guys. Even put in the booster seat for Tommy.”

“Thank you.”

William entered the foyer and locked eyes with Zoe. But neither seemed to want to speak.

“William why don’t you go get your brother so we can head out?”

“Um,” he tore his gaze from Zoe. “Sure. I’ll be right back.”

As he trudged up the stairs Zoe was pulled from her trance and she smiled once more. “I’m gonna go see what snacks Raisa made for tonight.”

“Knock yourself out.”

When she wandered off Felicity entered the small area and sighed. “I had hoped those two would have talked about things by now.”

“Things? What things?”

“Zoe’s going to forensic camp this summer,” Felicity said like the answer was obvious.

“And William’s not okay with it?”

“Not when he thought she was still going to help him coach the junior league softball team this year.”

“Ah.”

“He says they just started up but it already feels like they’re pulling away.”

“Summer’s still months from now.”

“You know how it is when your young, and all those love feelings are so new.”

“I should talk to him.”

“Yes you should,” she walked over kissing his cheek. “But this weekend isn’t about William and Zoe, it’s about Thea and Roy. So talk to him after they wedding’s all said and done.”

“Since you’re the one asking,” he smiled at her. “You think if we had waited and had a big wedding you would have been as calm as Thea?”

“I mean you’ve met my mother right?”

“So maybe not.”

“Oliver, I don’t live with any regrets about how and when we got married,” she whispered, running a hand along his jaw. “Thea and Roy are doing exactly what it right for them. And I cannot wait to stand next to them and watch them get married tomorrow.”

“I agree.”

“Good,” she kissed him once more and smiled. “Please do not put another arrow in Roy before the ceremony.”

“I make no promises.”

“Oliver,” her tone was playful but also edged on a warning.

“Fine, I promise not to maim my soon to be brother-in-law.”

“Good,” she replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be the one in a tux.”

“Technically all the guys will be.”

“Fine I’ll be the one in a tux who won’t be able to look at anyone but you,” he amended giving her one final kiss as the boys trudged down the stairs. He turned to them. “Ready to go.”

“Yep,” they chorused and made their way out the door. 

“Guess that’s my cue.”

“Have fun with the boys,” she grinned. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Back at you.”

“Well that list is a lot longer than mine.”

“Goodbye hon.”

“See you later dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Roy was gonna be in this originally, and then it didn't happen.... Sorry!


	23. Two Roads Diverged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen family William discusses with Olicity his plans either post college or instead of college in relation to the green arrow legacy

William had always loved reading. From long before his siblings were born, before his mother passed, before he even met his dad, he had found a solace in the written word that he couldn’t get anywhere else. 

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

The poem had been playing over and over in his head since the envelope had arrived in the mail yesterday. It had kept him staring at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom as he heard his sister and brother giggling through their walkie-talkies across the hall. 

When he first met his father, when he knew for a fact that his dad was  _the_  Green Arrow, William hated him. Not his dad, no he didn’t know the man enough to form a feeling so strong. But the other part, the vigilante part, he hated that part. That part was a direct link in his mind to losing his mom. And he wanted nothing to do with it.

But something had changed in the years that followed, both in him and in the person he saw behind the mask. He saw his father love and fight and strive to make their city a safe place. He saw him lose a dozen times over, but still get up to fight again. It inspired William too.

He had picked up a bow when he was fifteen. It had been the same summer he tore his ACL, and the doctors told his parents no baseball until he healed. But William had always been an active kid, and he was going crazy not doing something sports related. So one day Aunt Thea took him to an archery range and showed up how to use a bow.

His father had been furious with her, and Felicity didn’t seem happy either. He had never seen either of them that upset. 

“Relax Ollie,” Thea said with an eye roll. “He’s good, but that doesn’t mean he has to be us.”

He was good. He was nationally ranked for the last three years of high school, and he found a steady comfort to a bow in his hand. He asked his dad once if that’s why he chose it for himself.

“No,” he replied. “I didn’t get a choice William. That’s why I need you and your siblings to have them all.”

After that William stopped competing, he still loved archery. But he didn’t want his dad to think he felt forced into it. He wanted his dad to see that he had other interests.

He studied. His first few years of college were filled with classes. He took summer sessions, and annexed courses. Anything and everything he could learn, he wanted to. He still found the love of the written word to entice him in, whether it be about Plato, or biology, or the stars. He soaked it all up and remembered bits of everything. But when graduation started to creep up (early because of all his extra classes), he had no clue what he wanted to do next. 

That’s where the envelope came into play. He didn’t know what it said, and honestly he was too afraid to open it. He knew the second he did he would have to make a choice. And he really wasn’t sure he was ready for that. 

“Kids, dinner’s ready,” his stepmom called from the base of the stairs. He heard his sister and brother running down the hall. He should follow, but something kept him lingering on the envelope. It’s thick bold print glaring up at him.

“William?”

Felicity’s voice startled him out of his trance. 

“Hey,” he turned to her. “I was um, I was headed down.”

“Really? Because you looked a little lost.”

“I just...”

But Felicity’s eyes had trailed down landing on the letter. He knew which part she caught first. It’s the same words that had him stunned when he first saw it.

“William, is that what I think it is?”

“Depends on if you think it’s a letter from Harvard Medical School?” 

She looked stunned. And he wasn’t quite okay with that either. He didn’t want to shock his family, not when it was about his life.

“William,” she placed a hand on her chest. “Medical school?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“This looks pretty decided,” she picked up the envelope. “You haven’t opened it.”

“I know.”

“William I didn’t even know you wanted to go to medical school.”

“I don’t,” he paused. “I mean maybe. I don’t know.”

“Son,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, a sad smile gracing her face. 

Before Felicity could add anything his father came through the door, looking for them.

“The masses are getting restless,” he joked. “Roy says he and Tommy are gonna eat the table if you two don’t...” but he stopped when he looked at their faces. “And Roy can wait. What’s going on?”

Felicity looked at his father before she focused back on William. “Do you want to tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

He took in a deep bit of air, because honestly he was stalling. “I applied to medical school.”

“That’s...” his dad let out a breath. “That’s fantastic.”

“I don’t know if I’m going.”

“Why wouldn’t you go?”

William felt his gaze flick to his bow. It sat in the corner of his room. Blocked by about a years worth of books, but still visible.

“William.”

“I should be helping the city.”

“No you shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Maybe we should talk about this after the kids are in bed,” Felicity placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. But his father pressed on.

“Because.”

“Because why? Why shouldn’t I pick up the mantle? Why shouldn’t I do exactly what you’ve done for years?”

“Because you deserve to be better than me,” he finally said, shaking his head. “William I want you to be better than I was. I don’t want that life for you.”

“Isn’t that my choice?”

“No,” his dad picked up the letter from his dresser. “I didn’t get to choose the things that happened to me. I didn’t get the option not to carry that weight around with me. And I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, let alone you. You lost so much to this life already. Open this. Build yourself a life that you don’t have to claw and fight to maintain. I don’t want these demons to follow you around.”

He set the letter back down, and made his way out of the room. All William could do was watch as his father left. He felt his hand go to rest over the envelope. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Felicity said, giving his arm a squeeze. “But despite how he said it, I think he’s right.”

“I just want to help people.”

“You don’t need to follow in your father’s footsteps to do that kiddo. You just be you.”

“What if I’m a crappy doctor?”

“You’ve never half assed anything in your life, so I know that you wouldn’t this time around,” she smirked. “But if this isn’t what you really want, don’t do it. The only obligation you have is to make sure you live a life you can be proud of.”

“Thanks Felicity.”

“You’re welcome,” she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go down to dinner.”

“Dad’s gonna be fun during dinner.”

“We’ll talk to him after, okay?”

“Okay.”


	24. Steady Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family trip to central city to meet flash team (iris isn't bitter and Barry just got out of prison)

“You made it,” Iris pulled the front door open, and grabbed Felicity into a bear hug. 

“Hey there girlie,” Felicity grinned, as they separated. “You look amazing. Married life suits you.”

“Back at you,” she winked. “Where’s Oliver and William?”

“Oliver took him to his old school so he could see some of his friends,” she explained as they walked into the West-Allen apartment. “I think it’s good for them to do some father/son bonding.”

“Aww, you’ve gone full mom.” They maid their way to the living room, and plopped down on the couch. “It’s adorable.”

“What can I say, the kid stole my heart,” Felicity placed a hand over her chest for emphasis. “He gets it from his father.”

“I’m happy for you guys, you’ve had a tough few years but you’ve made it through.”

“Says the woman whose husband just got out of jail. How is Barry? Is he okay? Are you okay? I am no stranger to the ‘my love might go away forever’, so if you need a shoulder.”

“Thank you, but I’m okay,” she replied, holding a breath. “At least I’m trying to be okay. I needed to hold it together for him.”

“Iris,” she reached out and grabbed her friends hand. “We both know that holding back our emotions, especially when we think its to protect people, never ends well.”

When Iris looked up, Felicity saw tears in her friend’s eyes. “I can’t lose him again Felicity.”

“You won’t,” she pulled Iris in for a hug. “You won’t. He’s back and he’s safe. And he’s never going to leave you again.”

“That’s what I thought after Savitar and the Speed Force, but this life isn’t certain Felicity. It never will be, and I’m scared of losing my one. I can’t go through the tough times without Barry.”

“As sure as I’m sitting here, I know that that boy loves you. He married you. And he would move the heavens if it meant never being separated from you again.”

She rested her head against Felicity’s shoulder. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Of course,” she whispered. “Whenever you need to talk to me you know I’m always here for you.”

“Of all the people for me to share a wedding anniversary with I’m glad it’s you,” she paused with a laugh. “I mean besides my husband.”

“Come on I’m way more fun than Barry, plus I bring fun news.”

“Fun how?”

Felicity grinned as she shifted to face Iris. “How would you feel about being an honorary auntie?”

“Oh my god, yes! I knew it!”

“Shh,” Felicity laughed. “You have to act surprised when Oliver and I announce it to team Flash.”

“I cannot make any promises, but I’m so excited to spoil baby Queen. I’m going to send you so many packages it will feel like UPS lives with you.”

“That won’t be creepy at all.”

“I am so not sure I can keep this in.”

“Well try, missy.”

“For you I will do my best.”

“That’s all I ask.”


	25. I’ll Be Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas morning as a family post wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and commented, left kudos. December is a month of a lot of celebrations. Whether you celebrate the holidays or not, it's a time that finds a lot of people reflecting on their life, and their year. And I wanted to thank each and every one of you for helping me close this year out right. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, and may you find your peace in the New Year,  
> Kayla

It had been years since Oliver had a real reason to celebrate Christmas. When he was young it was all about the presents and ripping paper off as fast as possible. His teens brought the desire to ditch his family as fast as possible. And most of his twenties found him wishing for that simplicity again.

When he returned from the island he had tried to return things to normal. But they weren’t. The pieces of the past didn’t fit into the present anymore, and he felt like he’d never get that back.

Oliver rose from bed, the sun had barely begun to rise itself as he placed a kiss to Felicity’s head.

“Come back to bed,” she muttered, her hand reaching for him as brushed the hair from her face. 

“Can’t,” he whispered. “I promised Thea I’d make these sausage cheese balls we used to have every Christmas morning. Plus William requested Christmas tree pancakes.”

“You plan on cooking all day?” she mused as her eyes fluttered open. 

“I can make you anything your heart desires.”

“My heart desires coffee.”

“Coming right up,” he leaned in again, this time brushing his lips against hers. “I'll bring it to you.”

She shook her head. “I’ll meet you out there.”

“Okay.” It sounded perfect to him.

The coffee brewed, as he pulled the chilled dough from the fridge, rolling out the balls onto a cookie sheet, before he popped them into the preheated oven.

“You look happy.”

He knew she’d been standing there. He could feel her presence like a magnetic pull on his heart. Felicity Smoak. The one who lit his way back through the darkness, and showed him exactly how much worth he had. Who never settled for anything less than the man he truly was. He was in awe of how much he loved her.

“I am,” he came up to here pulling her close to him. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“So the presents William and I bought you should just right back to the store?”

“I don’t need gifts, Felicity,” he smiled kissing her. “I have you.”

“Tough you get them anyway,” she teased. “So when exactly should we wake William up?”

“I think he’s just about...” The door to William’s room slid open. “Up. Morning buddy.”

“Merry Christmas,” William muttered as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. “I smell something amazing.”

“You aunt requested them,” Oliver replied, but he popped one off the already cooled tray and slid it over to him. “But I won’t tell her you had the first one.”

William grinned like he was his dad’s co-conspirator and popped it in his mouth. “That’s really good.” he said through the bite. Okay that’s what Oliver assumed he said.

“Thank you,” he smiled at his son and turned back to Felicity. “You want to try one?”

“Oh there’s so many phrases in my head right now and I can’t say a single one.”

“Felicity,” his tone was teasing. 

“Yes I would like one.”

William waited until they had kissed before he spoke again. “When are we opening presents?” 

“After breakfast so your Aunt Thea will be here.”

He lowered his head, before he continued. “Can I give you guys a gift now?” 

“Sure,” Felicity said leaning against the counter. “If you want.”

William tore for the kitchen towards his room, but he was only gone a few seconds before he placed a box on the counter in front of them. “Open it.”

Oliver held the box and let Felicity pull the ribbon from the top, then gingerly lifted the lid up.

Inside was a dark wood picture frame, one word burned across the bottom of it. Family. But that’s not what had Oliver and Felicity pausing. It was the the photo in the frame. The three of them at the reception. Felicity in her white dress, Oliver and William in matching tuxes. The smiles on each of their faces so bright. 

“I’m really happy we’re a family,” William said, clearing his throat. “I wanted you two to know that.”

Felicity was the first to come around the counter, and pulled William to her in a bone crushing hug. “I love you, kid.”

Oliver abandoned his task. Breakfast could wait. In that moment his family could not. 

 _Family._  It’s something he had struggled with for a long time. For a long time it had been him and Thea only. Then the more he trusted and cared for John and Felicity they had joined too. But this, this overwhelming calm he got from being near these two were like no other. This wasn’t just family. This was home. 

It had taken him over ten years, but Oliver Queen was finally  _home._


End file.
